For a want of a nail
by lulue79
Summary: Et si la rencontre entre Midoriya et All Might s'était passée quelque peu différemment? Quel aurait alors été le parcours emprunté par Midoriya pour atteindre son rêve ? (Ou encore : Une fic dans laquelle Midoriya essaie de devenir un héros malgré son manque d'individualité)
1. Prologue

**For a want of a nail**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Horikoshi. De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, merci d'être présent pour lire cette fic. Ensuite, si vous avez des questions par rapport à certains éléments ou des théories à partager, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. Enfin, dernière petite note, ce sont les vacances scolaires, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais sans doute pas un rythme de publication très stable (je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien). Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur A3O sous le même nom (lulue79).

 **Warning :** Dans les futurs (et lointains) chapitres, il y aura du shonen-ai.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait trois ans lorsqu'il décida qu'il voulait devenir un héros. Il venait de regarder une vidéo de All Might. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un héros en action. Un vilain venait d'attaquer une bijouterie et s'était enfui en utilisant son individualité. En conséquence, un feu s'était déclaré dans la bijouterie et menaçait les appartements situés au-dessus. Alors que les héros hésitaient sur la marche à suivre, All Might était apparu. En un instant, il avait récupéré les civils et les avait mis en lieu sûr. Ce n'est qu'une fois assuré que le bâtiment avait été vidé qu'il avait pris en chasse le vilain. Il avait fait passer la sécurité des individus au-dessus de la gloire qu'apportait l'arrestation du vilain, laissant les autres héros, ceux déjà sur place, s'en occuper. C'est à ce moment que le petit Izuku avait pensé ' _moi aussi, je veux devenir un héros comme lui !_ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait quatre ans lorsque ses rêves furent brisés une première fois. Sa maman, inquiète qu'il n'ait pas encore développé d'individualité, l'avait emmené chez le médecin. Il avait dû passer plein de tests bizarres, avec des grosses machines qui faisaient de la lumière colorée. Au final, le médecin l'avait emmené dans son bureau et avait pris une voix très douce, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il se brise s'il parlait normalement. En y repensant, c'est peut-être ce qui s'était passé.

' _Tu ne développeras jamais d'individualité._ '

' _Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner._ '

Sa maman l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui répétant des 'je suis désolée' en boucle. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait : elle n'y était pour rien. Pendant plusieurs jours, il resta cloîtré chez lui à regarder des vidéos de héros. Peut-être cela le blessait plus que cela ne lui faisait du bien. Mais peu importait, il s'en fichait. Au final, cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa résolution.

' _Je serai un héros, moi aussi. Même sans individualité._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait cinq ans lorsque Kacchan commença vraiment à le blesser. Avant, ça n'était que de petites remarques méchantes, ou des coups de poing dans l'épaule. Parfois même des bagarres lorsqu'il s'en prenait à des plus faibles que lui et qu'Izuku ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir. Mais jamais rien de bien méchant et Izuku n'avait jamais mal très longtemps, alors il lui pardonnait.

' _Les hommes ne naissent pas égaux._ '

' _Un héros se doit d'être juste et de défendre ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre eux-mêmes._ '

' _Je veux rendre ce monde plus juste._ '

Mais lorsqu'il eut cinq ans, le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas développé d'individualité commençait à se remarquer. Bientôt, ses copains à l'école commencèrent à lui poser des questions. Mais lorsqu'il leur révéla la vérité, aucun d'entre eux ne resta à ses côtés et tous se tournèrent au fur et à mesure vers Kacchan.

' _Une personne sans individualité vaut moins que rien_ '

' _À partir de maintenant, Deku désignera quelqu'un de bon à rien !_ '

' _Pourquoi ne se rendent-ils compte de rien ?_ '

La violence devint graduellement plus importante, jusqu'au point où Kacchan commença à utiliser son individualité contre lui. Les blessures faites étaient de plus en plus visibles, restaient de plus en plus longtemps, faisaient de plus en plus mal. Mais Izuku le pardonnait à chaque fois, parce qu'après tout, Kacchan voulait devenir un héros, donc ce qu'il faisait devait être bien, non ?

' _Et les héros sont justes._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait six ans lorsqu'il comprit que lorsqu'on avait un but à atteindre, il fallait se donner les moyens d'y arriver. Il allait prouver à tout le monde que quelqu'un sans individualité pouvait faire un tout aussi bon héros que quelqu'un avec une individualité surpuissante. Mais pour qu'il y arrive, il fallait qu'il développe son propre atout, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'égaler tous ces individus surpuissants. Être le numéro un lui importait peu. Être un héros signifiait aider les autres, pas se tenir au sommet. Même si pour atteindre son but, il lui fallait se battre dans l'ombre, avec des armes moins classes que des individualités, cela resterait _ses_ armes. C'est dans ce but qu'il commença à collecter toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur les héros qui se tenaient dans ce monde, autant les plus anciens que ceux qui apparaissaient jour après jour. S'il s'y appliquait suffisamment, alors peut être que quelque chose de bon en ressortirait !

' _La plume fait parfois plus de dégâts que l'épée._ '

' _Je deviendrais un héros, peu importe les efforts que je doive y mettre._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait sept ans lorsqu'il étendit sa base de données aux vilains.

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait huit ans lorsqu'il faillit se briser pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-là, Kacchan avait été plus violent que d'habitude. Déjà en cours, il avait semblé très énervé, il l'avait rembarré plusieurs fois lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Kacchan s'était même amusé à brûler ses affaires de sport. Alors, par prudence, Izuku l'avait laissé prendre de l'avance sur le chemin du retour. C'est là qu'il vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia. Kacchan, le poing en l'air, fumant, près à déclencher une explosion. À terre, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, l'air terrifiée. Kacchan s'apprêtait à baisser son poing. Izuku ne réfléchit pas, son corps se mit en mouvement de lui-même et se positionna entre la petite fille et Kacchan. Il subit l'explosion de plein fouet.

' _Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu agir autrement._ '

' _Aucune des informations que j'ai collecté ne m'a aidé._ '

' _Ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien._ '

Après cela, il lui a fallu rester à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours, puis chez lui plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait aucune séquelle, rien qui ne cicatriserait pas ou qui laisserait une marque quelconque. Kacchan… cherchait sans doute un moyen de passer sa colère, il n'avait pas dû utiliser plus d'un dixième de ce qu'il était capable. Izuku était tellement découragé par son impuissance à sauver quelqu'un alors que son ennemi se retenait autant qu'il faillit abandonner son rêve.

' _Peu importe le nombre de données que j'amasse, si je suis incapable de les utiliser._ '

'Je ne peux pas _devenir un héros, après tout…_ '

C'était un mercredi matin, trois jours après qu'il ait repris les cours, qu'il croisa à nouveau la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et le remercia comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait auparavant. À aucun moment elle ne dit qu'elle le considérait comme un héros, mais elle n'avait pas besoin, car cela passait sous-entendu. Izuku n'avait jamais autant pleuré, pas même lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne développerait jamais d'individualité.

' _J'ai aidé quelqu'un._ '

' _Je peux le faire._ '

' _Je vais le faire._ '

' _Je n'abandonnerais plus._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait neuf ans lorsqu'il agrandit à nouveau sa base de données. Il se mit à observer les combats des héros avec encore plus d'attention, développant des stratégies à utiliser face à chaque vilain, conjecturant le héros le plus efficace contre lui et celui qui serait le plus désavantagé – All Might ne comptait pas, il gagnait contre tous.

Plus les années passaient et plus sa base de données devenait exacte et précise.

' _Peut être que je peux avoir une arme, moi aussi..._ '

 **-o0o-**

Quelques mois plus tard, All Might combattit la Tronçonneuse Vénéneuse et fut hospitalisé. Des semaines durant, nul ne su s'il serait capable de se rétablir, si le symbole de la paix serait capable de se relever et de continuer à assumer son rôle. La ville, non, le pays subit une vague de crimes gigantesque. Les civils n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux, de crainte de se faire agresser. Les commerçants engageaient des héros pour protéger leurs échoppes. Plus personne n'était en sécurité. Le symbole de la Paix s'était ébréché et les vilains semblaient déterminés à le faire tomber.

Izuku décida qu'il lui fallait redoubler d'ardeur pour aider les gens, que cela soit dans des tâches que Kacchan considérait 'de bas étage', comme aider les personnes âgées à traverser ou à transporter leurs courses, ou dans les tâches quotidiennes, comme aider les commerçants du quartier à fermer leur boutique lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de payer un héros.

À aucun moment il ne se fit attaquer, cependant, cet événement lui permit de développer une certaine expérience, aussi ténue soit elle. Il s'empressa alors d'agrandir sa base de données, regroupant des techniques qu'il pouvait utiliser pour venir en aide aux gens lors de catastrophes.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, cependant. Malgré toutes les recherches qu'il avait pu faire sur ce vilain capable de blesser autant le No.1 des héros, Izuku fut incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit, pas même une photo ou le nom de son individualité. C'était comme si ce vilain n'avait jamais existé…

Lorsque All Might fut annoncé guérit, toute la ville fêta la nouvelle. Les héros reprirent confiance en eux et la criminalité régressa jusqu'à atteindre le niveau qu'elle possédait initialement. La vie reprit son cours et l'incident fut vite oublié. Néanmoins, le mal était fait. Il y avait eu preuve qu'All Might pouvait tomber.

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait dix ans lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son 'arme' était loin d'être suffisante. Quand bien même la plume fait parfois plus de dégâts que l'épée et que savoir, c'est pouvoir, les beaux proverbes ne servent à rien dans le monde réel, face à un vilain qui a la force nécessaire pour vous écraser. C'est pour cela qu'avant de pouvoir défendre les autres, il est nécessaire qu'il sache se défendre lui-même. S'il est mis KO dès le début du combat, alors il sera incapable d'aider ceux qui sont en danger.

' _Maman, j'aimerais apprendre à me battre_.'

Sa mère n'avait pas apprécié l'idée, bien sûr. Mais il avait des arguments convaincants à ses côtés, notamment le fait qu'il ne reviendrait plus couvert de bleus. Elle céda plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et c'est à ce moment qu'Izuku comprit que cette situation devait vraiment être difficile pour elle. Avoir un fils qui revient souvent amoché par des bagarres mais ne vous en dit rien, qui clame devenir héros alors que personne sans individualité ne l'a fait avant lui… cela devait vraiment inquiéter sa mère. À sa façon, sa mère était une héroïne elle aussi. Bien qu'elle ne croie pas en lui, en sa capacité à devenir un héros, elle l'encourageait, elle l'acceptait entièrement, tel qu'il était, sans son individualité, et si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses décisions, elle gardait le silence et toujours, toujours, elle le soutenait. Elle était la seule personne à lui avoir offert un tel soutien inconditionnel – quant à son père, n'en parlons même pas – et même si elle ne valait pas grand-chose pour le reste du monde, pour Izuku, sa mère était son héros et son exemple, au moins autant qu'All Might.

' _Merci Maman._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait onze ans lorsque sa mère décida de déménager pour se rapprocher de son lieu de travail. Le déplacement eu lieu lors des vacances d'automne, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Cela avait été marrant de tout emballer dans des cartons, de dessiner des plans pour choisir l'emplacement de chacun des meubles, de tout déballer et de faire une bataille de boules de polystyrène. Izuku ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé avec sa mère : il avait eu l'impression de retourner en enfance. Mais à un moment, sa mère s'était figée. Rapidement, elle avait sorti un gros livre d'un carton et l'a rangé au fond d'un grand tiroir. Elle a semblé hésiter un instant, puis elle a fermé le tiroir à clef et s'est tournée vers Izuku avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

' _Tu es forte, maman. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, tu sais ?_ '

Malgré tout, Izuku n'avait rien dit. Il avait retourné son sourire et avait envoyé une nouvelle attaque de polystyrène, espérant l'arracher à ce qui l'avait distrait en premier lieu. Cela avait fonctionné et la fin de l'emménagement s'était effectué dans la bonne humeur. Malgré tout, Izuku ne se rappelait pas avoir vu les épaules de sa mère aussi basses qu'elle les avait ce jour-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que sa mère était encore au boulot, Izuku rouvrit le tiroir et en sorti le livre. C'était un vieil album photo. Les premières pages regroupaient des images de sa mère et de son père prises lors de vacances, ou encore des moments quotidiens, comme sa mère en train de faire la cuisine, ou son père sortant les poubelles. En dessous chaque photo se trouvait une date, un lieu, les prénoms des personnes présentes et plus souvent que jamais, un petit commentaire. Puis, vers la moitié de l'album environ, les photos se concentraient sur sa mère, enceinte, puis sur lui, dans tous les lieux et dans toutes les activités possibles. Il pouvait voir son évolution à travers ces images : à un an dans les bras de ses parents, à deux ans en train de jouer avec le chien du voisin, à trois ans, dans une fête foraine en compagnie de son père, à quatre ans en train de fêter son anniversaire.

Les photos s'arrêtaient peu après cette période, alors même qu'il restait encore quelques pages vierges. C'est à ce moment que son père était parti.

Izuku n'a que très peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie avant ses quatre ans – ou avant ses six ans, vraiment. Si ce n'était pour les photos, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait plus qu'une vague image de son père dans son esprit.

Néanmoins, il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il hait son père, qu'il lui en veut d'être parti, de les avoir abandonnés, sa mère et lui. Mais cela serait un mensonge. De la même manière qu'il n'a que peu de souvenirs de son enfance, il n'en a pas beaucoup de son père. Il sait qu'à un certain moment, son absence a dû le blesser, sans doute plus que Kacchan ne le pourra jamais, mais ce moment est passé depuis longtemps, et maintenant il ne ressent plus qu'une vague indifférence envers cette personne. Il a fait son deuil. Sa mère, en revanche, l'a connu bien plus longtemps que lui. Elle l'a aimé, aussi. Elle est toujours blessée par son absence, même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'Izuku ne pourra jamais pardonner à son père.

' _Où es-tu allé, papa ?_ '

' _Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait douze ans lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il progressait trop lentement dans son entraînement. Il avait décidé de s'inscrire dans un club de taekwondo, car c'est un sport qui préconise la défense, mais qui n'hésite pas à blesser son adversaire si besoin est. En deux ans, il avait fait de nombreux progrès et avait presque atteint la ceinture bleue. Son endurance, sa vitesse, ses réflexes, son équilibre, sa force et sa précision, toutes ses capacités sportives s'étaient améliorées. Cependant, c'était bien trop peu. En combat de rue, il n'aurait même pas le temps de placer un coup. Encore moins contre un utilisateur d'individualité. Et il n'avait plus que deux ans avant de pouvoir tenter le concours d'entrée pour Yuei. Il ne serait pas près à temps s'il continue sur cette lancée.

' _Je dois encore progresser !_ '

Dans cet objectif, il s'organisa un planning d'entraînement et de renforcement musculaire. Il fit de nombreuses recherches afin de trouver des exercices, allant jusqu'à prendre rendez-vous avec un coach sportif. Ses journées furent rapidement organisées de son levé à son couché, remplies parfois plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais cela n'était pas grave, parce qu'il s'adaptait, il apprenait de ses erreurs.

' _J'y arriverais._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait treize ans lorsqu'il décida qu'il devait encore plus agrandir son panel de capacités. Sa force physique, bien qu'ayant augmenté, restait très limité. Il pourrait sans doute constituer un adversaire intéressant si aucune capacité n'était mise en jeu et si son opposant n'était pas Kacchan, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Avec aussi peu de compétences, il constituerait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose en cas de problème. Pour se déplacer sur les lieux d'urgence par exemple, il freinerait les autres, dont les individualités accéléraient la vitesse. Un autre point important serait la recherche d'informations : certaines individualités, bien qu'inutiles en combat, permettent de récupérer des informations cruciales très rapidement. Lui, qui possède une aptitude moyenne au mieux en combat, ne peut se permettre de laisser ces deux compétences de côté. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'un an avant le passage au lycée et s'il voulait obtenir des résultats, il était obligé de sacrifier l'un des deux pour se concentrer sur l'autre.

D'un côté, il pourrait apprendre le parkour, qui serait sans aucun doute un moyen de déplacement rapide et efficace dans un environnement urbain. De plus, cela lui demanderait de développer à un tout autre niveau ses capacités physiques, ce qui aurait des conséquences intéressantes sur ses capacités de combat.

Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait s'entraîner à la recherche d'informations. Les technologies se sont énormément développées dans les dernières décennies, au point de faire de l'information une sorte de commerce. Même les vilains sont obligés d'utiliser les technologies modernes pour communiquer et être capable de récupérer ce type d'informations pourrait permettre de prévenir les attaques et donc d'éviter tout type de victime. De plus, malgré tout son entraînement, ses capacités de réflexion et d'analyse restent bien plus développées que ses capacités sportives.

Certains pourraient soulever le problème de la légalité, mais…

' _Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour atteindre les objectifs que je me suis fixés._ '

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku a quatorze ans lorsque son histoire commence.

 **-o0o-**

 **Note de fin :** Encore une fois, merci d'avoir été présent ! Au prochain chapitre, je l'espère.


	2. Chapitre 1

**For a want of a nail...  
**

Chapitre 1

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Horikoshi. De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** En fin de fic !

 **Warning :** Dans les futurs (et lointains) chapitres, il y aura du shonen-ai.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

 _Il y a des jours où il vaudrait mieux ne pas se lever._

Dès le départ, sa journée avait mal débuté. Après s'être levé, Izuku était parti prendre une douche pour se réveiller et bon sang cela avait été efficace : l'eau avait été gelée. Ensuite, petit déjeuner : ses céréales préférés étaient vides. Heureusement le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien passée – Kacchan l'avait complètement ignoré, comme un peu tout le monde – jusqu'à l'heure de vie de classe, où il leur avait fallu parler de leurs vœux d'avenir.

La deuxième sonnerie venait juste de retentir lorsque Izuku était rentré en classe et il avait pris place quelques secondes avant que le professeur arrive à son tour. Il portait, en plus de sa valise habituelle, un large tas de papier et son visage était grave, comme annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Même s'il reste un peu plus de dix mois avant votre départ pour le lycée, il est important que vous commenciez dès maintenant à vous soucier de votre avenir. Il suffit d'un choix pour vous fermer des portes et vous en ouvrir d'autres. Alors réfléchissez, et réfléchissez bien… »

À ce moment-là, tous les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur. Depuis sa place située dans le fond de la classe, Izuku pouvait voir certains de ces camarades se redresser sur leur siège, tandis que d'autres faisaient apparaître un petit sourire sur leur visage, ou encore quelques-uns qui, comme Kacchan, avait une expression ennuyée, sans doute ayant déjà une idée claire de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Izuku, lui, avait juste un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui prenait les tripes. Quelque chose de mal allait mal tourner et vraiment, _je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin._ Son attention retourna se fixer sur le professeur lorsque celui-ci changea de ton et jeta brusquement les papiers en l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais de toute façon, vous n'en avez pas besoin, puisque chacun d'entre vous ici prévoit de devenir un héros ! »

La conversation s'était alors tournée vers Kacchan, qui souhaitait s'inscrire dans les annales en tant que premier et unique élève du collège à entrer dans Yuei.

 _Et il peut y arriver, parce que c'est Kacchan et que Kacchan est incroyable, au moins autant que son individualité._

Mais cela signifiait que lui se tenait, encore une fois, au travers de ses objectifs. Et lorsque la classe entière apprit que lui aussi, quelqu'un sans individualité, allait candidater à Yuei, aux côtés de la personne qui possède la plus puissante individualité du collège, tous avaient explosé de rire. Le professeur n'avait empêché aucune des menaces qui lui avaient été proférées, il n'avait rien fait non plus contre la méchanceté dont ses camarades avaient fait preuve.

 _Mais ça n'est pas grave, parce que je vais leur montrer à tous. Je serai le premier, moi aussi._

Le reste de la journée avait filé comme dans un rêve, à la fois acteur et spectateur. Bien qu'il ait été présent à chacun des cours, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, fixées sur l'académie des héros, cherchant un moyen de devenir plus fort afin de réussir le concours d'entrée. Il avait déjà quelques cartes dans sa manche – pas des as, bien sûr, mais peut-être quelques dix et un valet – mais c'étaient des choses que tout le monde pouvait obtenir, soit avec de l'entraînement, soit en cherchant au bon endroit.

Il avait dix ans lorsqu'il avait décidé d'apprendre à se battre et cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il apprenait maintenant à se servir d'un ordinateur (si sa mère avait remarqué sa nouvelle passion, elle n'avait rien dit. À Noël, par contre, il avait reçu un ordinateur portable. Pas le plus récent sur le marché, ni le plus beau, mais suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et surtout, pratique.) Il avait récupéré des livres à la bibliothèque et suivi des cours sur internet, certains qui apprenaient à utiliser un logiciel de programmation et d'autres qui expliquaient comment passer outre les pare-feu de certains logiciels ou produits. Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun problème sur la première partie – _c'était juste trop intéressant pour qu'il lève les yeux de son écran_ – celle-ci avait été très longue avant qu'il ne finisse de maîtriser l'un des multiples langages existant. Il était cependant loin d'être un pro dans le domaine et il avait toujours besoin d'un dictionnaire à côté de lui pour faire les programmes complexes. _Mais j'apprends et j'y arriverais._

La seconde partie – le _hackage,_ s'il osait le dire – avait été bien plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. Déjà, pour des questions de morale et ensuite, parce que trouver une cible facile pour commencer n'était vraiment pas évident. Izuku s'était rapidement rendu compte que a) il n'y avait pas qu'un seul langage utilisé en informatique, b) hacker un site internet, un portable et un ordinateur n'avaient rien en commun, c) hacker et contrôler sont deux actions _très_ différentes et d) il avait encore un long, long chemin à parcourir.

D'un autre côté, ses aptitudes de combat s'étaient largement améliorées depuis qu'il avait commencé. En quatre ans, il avait atteint un niveau qui pouvait être considéré comme acceptable, suffisamment pour produire un combat satisfaisant et qui sait, peut être même en ressortir vainqueur. Cependant, et ce malgré l'entraînement hors-cours qu'il s'était programmé, son niveau restait bien faible face à des personnes comme Kacchan, qui sont de vrais génies lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, ou encore des enfants de héros dont les capacités sont axées sur le combat au corps à corps et qui ont appris à se battre peu de temps après qu'ils aient appris à marcher.

En conclusion, même s'il n'était plus totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, même s'il savait _comment_ frapper et _comment_ récupérer les informations qu'il voulait, cela n'était que des prérequis et non pas quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se démarquer des autres.

Izuku était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la cloche sonner la fin des cours. À cause de cela, au lieu de ranger ses affaires avec hâte et partir avec les premiers, il resta assis à son bureau en train de griffonner, la classe se vidant peu à peu. Il ne remarqua son erreur que lorsqu'il fut trop tard : Kacchan, seul à présent si l'on omettait ses deux acolytes qui se tenaient à côté de la porte – _pour lui bloquer la sortie ?_ – venait de lui arracher son cahier des mains.

« Dis donc, Deku, commença Kacchan sur un ton menaçant, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec toi, bon à rien. »

À partir de ce moment, Izuku avait cessé d'écouter. Kacchan avait pris une voix calme, glacée. Il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était vraiment hors de lui. C'était dans ces moments-là que ses mots faisaient plus mal que ses actions. Pour se protéger, Izuku avait pris l'habitude de l'ignorer. Plutôt, il préféra rediriger son attention sur son carnet. Cela ferait moins mal. _Choisi tes combats._

« Rends le moi ! »

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Peut-être Izuku était-il encore plus faible, plus nul que ce qu'il croyait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire et lorsque Kacchan fit exploser son cahier, son bien le plus précieux, son _arme_ , il se dit que peut-être les mots auraient fait moins mal que ça. Après cela, Izuku fut trop choqué, trop brisé pour répondre aux provocations que le tyran et les deux brutes lui envoyèrent en pleine figure. Il remarqua à peine lorsque Kacchan jeta son cahier par la fenêtre et que celui-ci atterrit avec un 'plouf' distinctif. Il ne reprit pleinement ses esprits que lorsque Kacchan posa sa main sur son épaule, serra et brûla.

« En clair, pour le moment, oublie le concours d'entrée à Yuei, sale nerd ! »

Mais Izuku tint bon et ne dit rien, pas même lorsque Kacchan suggéra plutôt artistiquement qu'il se suicide. Il ne dit rien, parce que cela leur ferait bien trop plaisir. Aussi peut-être parce que Kacchan était vraiment impressionnant, vraiment effrayant, et que l'affronter reviendrait à un séjour direct à l'hôpital sans rien y gagner.

 _Choisi tes combats._

Lorsque Izuku récupéra son cahier, il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci était encore lisible, malgré l'encre légèrement dégoulinante. Si Kacchan avait vraiment voulu le détruire, il aurait pu le faire. Il maîtrisait suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour cela.

 _Garde la tête haute et continue d'avancer dans la direction que tu t'es fixé._

 _Il n'empêche… je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me lever._

 **-o0o-**

Non seulement il n'aurait pas dû se lever, mais en plus, il aurait dû demander à sa mère de fermer sa chambre à clef et de bloquer toutes les ouvertures. Midoriya n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance en une seule journée.

 _Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que la chance ?_

Vraiment, il ne devrait pas se mettre à philosopher alors qu'un vilain essayait de l'asphyxier pour prendre possession de lui. Il pouvait sentir la boue entrer par tous les orifices de son corps, la bouche, le nez, les oreilles… c'était horrible, il avait la sensation de se faire violer de l'intérieur. Il se demanda si l'impression d'avoir été souillé partira un jour. _Peut-être si je m'oblige à vomir suffisamment…_ Le méchant lui parlait. Il racontait quelque chose à propos d'une durée ou de héros, mais Izuku ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment sur les mots pour les comprendre : la bête aurait tout aussi bien pu lui parler dans une autre langue, le résultat aurait été le même.

 _Pense._

Izuku n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Déjà, le manque d'air faisait apparaître des points noirs dans sa vision. Il allait bientôt s'évanouir.

 _Pense !_

Il n'avait aucune chance. Izuku avait beau se débattre, c'était comme frapper de l'eau : la matière présente s'écartait et d'autre prenait sa place. Il n'avait aucune chance, il allait mourir.

 _PENSE !_

Qu'est-ce que All Might ferait ? Il le frapperait de toutes ses forces, suffisamment pour disperser le corps du mutant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était fou. C'était extrêmement risqué. Si cela ne marchait pas, alors il était mort, tout simplement. Mais il voulait être un héros et les héros n'abandonnaient jamais. D'un seul coup il stoppa toute résistance et détendit tous les muscles de son corps, tel une poupée de chiffon. La créature marqua une pause, suspicieuse.

 _Pas maintenant._

Elle sembla arriver à une conclusion, parce qu'un grand sourire plein de dent apparu sur… et bien, son corps. Ses yeux continuaient de faire des va et vient sur toute la surface de son corps.

 _Pas encore._

Le monstre s'approcha et le força à ouvrir sa bouche une nouvelle fois, insérant un tentacule de boue à l'intérieur. Midoriya se força à ne pas cracher. Un des yeux de la créature arriva en face de son plexus.

 _Maintenant !_

Izuku contracta tout son corps en un seul coup, surprenant la créature qui s'arrêta à nouveau. Il leva son poing, s'apprêtant à frapper…

 **SMAAASH !**

Le vilain vola en éclats. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Devant ses yeux se tenait All Might, dans toute sa splendeur. S'en était trop de surprises en un seul jour et cette fois, Izuku s'évanouit pour de bon.

 **-o0o-**

« Allez, mon garçon ! Réveille-toi ! »

Ce fut l'une des premières choses qu'Izuku entendit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. All Might se tenait devant lui, essayant de le ranimer, un air, peut-être pas inquiet, mais bel et bien concerné sur le visage. Si c'était un rêve, Midoriya n'était pas sûr de vouloir un jour se réveiller. S'en suivi alors une longue tirade du héros N.1 du Japon, qui se repentait d'excuses face à cette 'erreur de débutant'. En un sens, c'était incroyablement gênant pour Midoriya de voir All Might, son idole de toujours, s'excuser autant envers quelqu'un comme lui – _sans individualité, bon à rien, Deku._ C'était une occasion unique et qui ne durerait pas éternellement. Izuku, en grand fan qu'il est, pourrait sortir son cahier et demander un autographe, en faire un trésor de famille et le vénérer jusqu'à sa mort. Ou alors, il pourrait profiter de cet instant pour poser une question, une seule, mais dont la réponse pourrait tout aussi bien booster sa détermination que la briser de manière irrécupérable.

Dans un autre univers, Midoriya Izuku réagit de manière instinctive et fit la première chose à laquelle il pensait : il demanda un autographe. Cette petite action en produit d'autres et par réactions en chaîne, il devint l'héritier du Un pour Tous et le N.1 des héros de la nouvelle génération.

Dans cet univers, Midoriya Izuku décida de poser sa question.

« M-Mr All Might ? » Midoriya attendit d'avoir l'attention de son interlocuteur avant de continuer avec une voix tremblante. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ? »

« Eh bien… » All Might parut hésiter un instant, mais prit sa décision rapidement. « Vas-y, mon garçon. Je te dois bien ça ! »

« Puis-je devenir un héros, même sans individualité ? » Demanda Midoriya, tremblant de tout son corps. Il prit une inspiration et stabilisa sa voix. « Est-il possible qu'une personne 'sans individualité' puisse devenir comme vous ? »

« Mon garçon… » Le sourire d'All Might vacilla un instant. Il inspira, sa voix prit une teinte douce. « La pression sous laquelle croule les héros est inimaginable. C'est une vie extrêmement dangereuse que de nombreuses personnes sont obligées de quitter bien trop tôt. Du coup, je ne peux pas ouvertement dire qu'il est possible de devenir un héros 'même sans individualité ' car ce n'est peut-être pas faisable, tout bonnement. Il n'existe pas qu'un seul métier pour aider des gens. Les héros prennent les devants de la scène, mais le travail effectué par les pompiers, les policiers, ou même les 'chargés de réception des méchants' est tout aussi important. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être rêveur, mon garçon, mais fait attention à ne pas te voiler la face. »

Izuku était détruit, irrémédiablement. Son plus grand héros, la personne qu'il a idolâtré des années durant, venait de lui dire que son rêve était irréalisable et qu'il ferait mieux de se réveiller. D'un autre côté, c'était ce que Kacchan lui disait tous les jours. Kacchan avait toujours eu raison, il aurait dû se douter que All Might dirait la même chose. Il n'était que Deku, après tout. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque le héros posa une main sur sa tête.

« Il me faut y aller, mon garçon, car le devoir m'appelle » dit-il en secouant légèrement la bouteille dans laquelle le slim était emprisonné. Il prit un air conspirateur. « Cependant… Si tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ton rêve et que tu tiens malgré tout à devenir un héros… Si c'est le cas, alors rends toi à la plage abandonnée, située à la sortie de la ville, ce soir. Tu pourras y trouver quelque chose qui t'intéresse. »

Sur ces quelques mots, et avant même que Midoriya ait pu lui demander une quelconque forme d'explication, il s'envola et ne devint rapidement plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

Mais ces quelques mots ne furent pas vains. La flamme de la détermination, celle que Midoriya avait cru éteinte pour toujours, n'avait pas été totalement tuée, pas après qu'il ait passé tant de temps à la protéger des ouragans de critiques qu'il recevait continuellement. Elle ne repartit pas à pleine puissance, bien sûr, pas après s'être pris un coup pareil. Mais elle se stabilisa suffisamment pour assurer sa survie.

 _J'irais._

 _Je deviendrais un héros._

 **-o0o-**

 _J'aurais dû emmener un pull…_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Izuku était assis au bord de la plage, dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop d'ordures. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas pourquoi All Might lui avait conseillé de venir ici, cet endroit était une décharge. Plus le temps passait et plus il commençait à s'inquiéter. D'accord, il n'avait pas attendu 'le soir' pour venir ici et avait juste fait un saut rapide chez lui pour déposer son sac avant de venir, mais il allait bientôt être dix-neuf heures trente et le soleil avait commencé à se coucher : cela devait compter comme étant le soir, non ?

Midoriya regretta un instant de ne pas avoir gardé son cahier avec lui, il aurait pu essayer de le réparer en attendant. À la place, ses pensées retournaient encore et encore à ce que All Might avait dit, lui serrant le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Décidant que ruminer ne servait à rien, qu'il commençait à faire un peu froid et que de toute manière, il aurait déjà dû finir son entraînement à cette heure là, Izuku se leva et commença à déplacer les ordures les unes après les autres jusqu'à avoir un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre vide de déchets. Une fois fait, il commença à s'échauffer, enchaînant étirements, pompes, abdos, gainage… et bon sang, c'était bien plus facile sur un sol dur ! Midoriya ne se rappelait pas avoir été autant épuisé après seulement une demi-heure de son entraînement habituel ! Il ne remarqua que la nuit était tombée que lorsque quelqu'un lui adressa la parole.

« Hey gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est plus une heure à être dehors, tu sais ? »

C'était sans doute la première personne que Midoriya croisait ici. L'homme était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et portait un trench-coat et un fédora. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Izuku aurait pu le prendre pour un mafieux, si ce n'était pour son visage aux traits amicaux et le ton légèrement concerné qui perçait à travers sa voix.

« J-je hum… » c'était un début plutôt pitoyable, mais pour sa défense, l'homme l'avait surpris. Midoriya inspira et reprit d'une voix plus ferme. « Un… ami m'a conseillé de venir ici disant que je pourrais trouver quelque chose qui m'intéresse. » L'étranger avait tiré une drôle de tête mot 'quelque chose', mais Midoriya décida de mettre cela sur le compte d'une ombre que la baisse de luminosité avait créé. « Seulement, il est tard et je ne sais toujours pas quoi chercher. Donc pour éviter de trop perdre mon temps, j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'entraîner ? » Sa voix avait pris un ton interrogatif sur la fin, comme s'il demandait la permission. L'homme était vraiment intimidant. Son visage prit un air intéressé, calculateur et Midoriya dû faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. _Peut-être ce type est vraiment un mafieux, après tout…_

« Et pourquoi t'entraînes-tu ? » Là, c'était un terrain que Midoriya connaissait. Et il avait laissé bien trop de personnes le piétiner, hors de question qu'un parfait inconnu le fasse également. Il sera les poings et fit appel à toute sa détermination pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

« Je vais devenir un héros. »

L'étranger eut une réaction totalement inattendue : il éclata de rire. Pas un rire méchant, comme celui des gens de sa classe, ni cassant ou même décourageant comme celui de Kacchan. Non, un vrai rire, comme celui d'une personne sincèrement amusée. Izuku ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus de critiques, mais d'un autre côté, qu'on rigole de son rêve n'est pas très agréable non plus. Il décida de se situer entre les deux.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » L'étranger eut un hoquet dans lesquels il échoua à refréner son rire, puis se ressaisi.

« Non, c'est juste que tu avais l'air tellement déterminé… » Il avait appuyé sur le 'terme déterminé'. « C'est rare, tu sais ? Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un héros ? » Non, Izuku ne savait pas que c'était rare. Par contre, il savait que cet homme était la première personne à lui demander 'pourquoi veux-tu être un héros ?' plutôt que 'quelle est ton individualité ?'. Il décida ici et maintenant que c'était un type bien et son adulte préféré. _Après maman et All Might, bien sûr. Mais eux sont hors compétition._

« Je… » Izuku prit un instant pour organiser ses pensées. Il voulait _convaincre_ cette personne de sa détermination, alors il devait faire cela bien. « Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours voulu aider les gens. Que ce soient des enfants qui se fassent embêter par des plus grands ou des animaux qui se fassent maltraiter… Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'intervenir, c'est comme si mon corps bougeait tout seul, sans que je ne le lui demande. » Izuku marqua une pause et prit une inspiration. De toute façon, cela n'était pas comme si c'était un secret… « et depuis que je suis tout petit, les gens me disent d'abandonner parce que… parce que je n'ai pas d'individualité. » ça y est, il l'avait dit. Sa voix ne s'était même pas brisée. Pas trop... « Ils disent que je ferais mieux d'abandonner car jamais personne sans individualité a réussi à devenir un héros. Alors, peut être que c'est une raison égoïste, mais je veux aussi montrer à tout le monde que quelqu'un sans individualité peut devenir un aussi bon héros que quelqu'un avec une individualité hors du commun. » Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Izuku s'obligea à desserrer les poings qu'il avait fermés de manière inconsciente. Le silence était éprouvant pour ses nerfs, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en boucle ' _Comment va-t-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il va se moquer ? Est-ce qu'il va me dire d'abandonner ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'attends quelque chose d'autre de lui ? C'est un parfait étranger et de toute manière on m'a toujours répété la même chose ! Pourquoi lui serait différent ?_ '

Mais à nouveau, l'inconnu défia toutes ses attentes. Il pouffa dans sa main, comme s'il cherchait à cacher son rire, avant d'abandonner et d'éclater définitivement de rire. Pendant ce temps, Izuku ne put que le fixer avec des yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il était surpris. _Je devrais arrêter d'essayer de prédire les réactions cet homme…_

« Désolé gamin ! » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. « C'est juste que… All Might a toujours eu un don pour trouver des gens bizarres. » _Il ne viendrait pas de dire que je suis bizarre, là ? Non, plutôt, il connaît All Might ?!_ « Je suis Tsukauchi Naomasa. Ça te dirais si je prends ton entraînement en main ? »

C'était juste trop d'informations, Midoriya ne pouvait pas tout traiter d'un coup. Il avait besoin d'explication.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire… Vous connaissez All Might ?! Mais alors, c'était vous que je devais trouver ? Et… » La vanne était ouverte et les mots dégringolaient sans s'arrêter. Il n'était même plus sûr que ce qu'il disait était compréhensible et s'il n'était pas plutôt retourner à la mauvaise habitude qu'il avait de marmonner dès qu'il analysait quelque chose.

« Haha ! Du calme, gamin ! Oui, je connais All Might et oui, il m'a dit de venir ici en ajoutant que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par me dire ton prénom ? » Son visage afficha un sourire malicieux. « Sauf si tu préfères que je t'appelle 'gamin', bien sûr ! » Midoriya remercia tout d'un coup le fait que la nuit soit tombée, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait la même couleur qu'une tomate.

« Ah ! Non ! J-je veux dire, désolé ! C'est vraiment malpoli de ma part , excusez-moi ! » L'inconnu, non, Tsukauchi Naomasa, eut un petit sourire en coin et Midoriya se rendit compte qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune des deux questions. « J-je… je suis Midoriya Izuku et je serais honoré que vous preniez en main mon entraînement ! » Après tout, quelqu'un qui connaît All Might était forcément digne de confiance et il ne lui aurait pas fait cette proposition s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait !

« Trop tard, gamin, tu m'as convaincu ! » Il marqua une pause, observant la plage autour de lui. « Connaissant All Might, je suppose qu'il voulait te faire nettoyer cette décharge avant ta rentrée au lycée… » Midoriya ne sut s'il devait être reconnaissant ou non que l'homme avait l'air de désapprouver l'idée. D'un côté, c'était de All Might dont on parlait, mais de l'autre… non seulement cela avait l'air irréalisable, mais en plus, il n'arrivait pas à voir l'utilité d'un entraînement pareil. « Tu ne travailles pas le week-end, non ? » Il hocha la tête. « Je vais te préparer un planning d'entraînement qui te conviendra. Retrouve moi à sept heures, samedi matin, à l'entrée de la forêt de Cerisy. Nous commenceront à ce moment-là. »

Sur ces paroles, Tsukauchi le salua, disant à Midoriya qu'il devrait lui aussi rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la journée la plus éreintante de toute sa vie. Mais bon…

 _J'ai peut-être eu raison de me lever, après tout._

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Désolée si le chapitre était un peu long, il était nécessaire de reprendre certains éléments pour bien comprendre où se situait le point de rupture avec le manga. Promis, à partir de maintenant, je m'approprie la fic !

Pour ce qui est des fautes, je suis désolée s'il en reste quelques unes, mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux. Et qu'on ne dise plus qu'écrire des fics ne sert à rien, je n'ai jamais autant révisé mes règles de grammaire et de conjugaison de toute ma - courte - vie !

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus et que je vous verrais à nouveau sur le suivant !

PS : Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori, qui ont follow ou qui ont laissé un commentaire. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir !


	3. Chapitre 2

**For a want of a nail...  
**

Chapitre 2

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Horikoshi. De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** En fin de fic !

 **Warning :** Dans les futurs (et lointains) chapitres, il y aura du shonen-ai.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Midoriya Izuku avait changé d'avis : Tsukauchi Naomasa n'était _pas_ gentil et il était loin d'être son adulte préféré. Et il aurait vraiment, vraiment dû choisir de faire l'entraînement qu'All Might avait sélectionné pour lui. _Cet homme est le diable en personne ! Même Kacchan est plus doux que ça !_

C'était samedi, le premier jour où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour son entraînement. Tsukauchi avait commencé par le faire courir à travers les sentiers battus, ce qui était vraiment épuisant, puis, sans prévenir, il lui avait envoyé un coup au visage que Midoriya n'avait pu bloquer que de justesse. La force du coup l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs pas, sonné. Cela n'avait pas arrêté pour autant son instructeur, qui avait enchaîné avec un coup de pied au ventre. Il avait réussi à bloquer celui-là et s'était mis en position de défense. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'entraînement s'était transformé en course poursuite, avec Tsukauchi comme chat et lui comme souris. Et l'homme était fourbe. Il n'hésitait pas à utiliser le terrain à son avantage et Midoriya avait rapidement décidé que se cacher était plus efficace que courir pour lui échapper. Sauf qu'il était dans une forêt, qu'il laissait des traces au sol, qu'il était incapable de grimper aux arbres et qu'il ne logerait pas dans les buissons. Ce qui faisait que trouver une cachette convenable était plutôt compromis. Encore plus si on prenait en compte le fait que son tortionnaire venait d'apparaître devant lui.

« Alors gamin ? Je croyais que les héros ne fuyaient jamais face au danger ! »

 _Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut encourager les attaques suicides pour autant !_ eut envie de crier Midoriya.

À la place il ne dit rien et conserva sa respiration pour faire demi-tour et courir dans la direction opposée. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche et trouve quelque chose. L'homme était bien plus fort que lui, bien plus endurant, aussi. Si la bataille s'éternisait, cela serait à son désavantage. Attaquer de front n'était pas non plus envisageable. Il avait enchaîné les erreurs depuis le début de la chasse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tourner cela à son avantage. Tsukauchi avait sans doute une image de lui qu'il s'était créé par rapport à sa performance au début de l'entraînement. _Si je peux retourner ça contre lui… Je dois tenter !_

Midoriya forma rapidement un plan dans sa tête. En premier lieu, perdre l'ennemi. Il courut jusqu'à retomber sur un endroit où il était déjà passé – cela n'était pas difficile à remarquer, il avait cassé plein de branches sur son passage et ses traces de pas étaient plutôt évidentes. Étape 1 ? Check.

Ensuite, retrouver l'ennemi, sans se faire voir. Midoriya s'arrêta brusquement et calma sa respiration. Puis, pas à pas, posé, mais le plus rapidement possible, il marcha dans chacune des traces qu'il avait faite afin de retourner à l'endroit où il avait vu Tsukauchi pour la dernière fois. Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme n'y était plus. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas pu se désintégrer dans l'air – quoique, avec toutes ces individualités, on ne savait jamais – il avait dû laisser au moins une trace ou deux. Lorsque Midoriya réussit à trouver une piste après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il y avait un truc qui cloche, parce que a) ce type avait l'air d'un professionnel, alors qu'il trouve sa trace en moins de dix minutes est _vraiment_ étrange et b) le fait qu'il ait eu dix minutes de libres pour trouver sa trace est encore plus étrange : pendant la course poursuite, c'était à peine s'il ne le croisait pas toutes les trente secondes ! Mais bon, étape 2 ? Check.

Après avoir suivi la piste le plus discrètement possible – c'est-à-dire autant qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine – il arriva à l'orée d'une clairière où Tsukauchi se reposait, assis et dos à lui. Si Midoriya ne pensait pas déjà avant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloche, cette vue aurait suffi à faire sonner une alarme dans sa tête hurlant ' _attention danger !_ ' parce que sérieusement ? L'homme aurait très bien pu coller une cible sur son dos que le résultat aurait été le même. Maintenant la question était _Comment le prendre à son propre jeu ?_

 _Pense comme lui._

Une réaction naturelle aurait été de s'approcher par derrière et le cogner à la nuque. Sauf que c'était trop évident, donc il paraît impossible que Tsukauchi pense qu'il s'apprête à agir ainsi. Dans cette situation, c'est également une cible facile pour les attaques à distance. Cela demande déjà plus de réflexion et plus de compétences. Il est déjà plus probable qu'il s'attende à quelque chose comme cela. Sauf que, même s'il ne lui a parlé que durant quelques minutes, Izuku doute qu'il soit le genre de personne à accepter une réflexion aussi simpliste de la part de ses élèves. Si Midoriya voulait le prendre par surprise – et produire un résultat acceptable – il allait devoir former un bien meilleur plan.

À sa disposition ? Des arbres, branches basses et quelques lianes, des pierres de tailles variables et la petite clairière ronde où se trouvait Tsukauchi (diamètre inférieur à cinq mètres.)

Il se mit à récupérer des pierres suffisamment lourdes pour pouvoir servir de projectiles. Il déchira son T-shirt pour obtenir un tissu qu'il pourrait utiliser comme catapulte et le noua à la branche d'un arbre. Il plaça les pierres à l'intérieur, sauf une, et récupéra des lianes de façon à former une longue corde. Il en accrocha un bout à l'extrémité de la même branche et garda l'autre dans la main, puis se déplaça de soixante degrés vers la droite. _Tout est en place._

Jugeant que ce moment était aussi bon qu'un autre, Midoriya tira d'un coup sec sur la corde. L'action obligea la branche à se tordre et la catapulte suivi le mouvement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il relâcha le tout et les pierres volèrent en direction de son opposant, mais légèrement sur sa droite, et atterrirent sans le toucher. Tsukauchi se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venaient les projectiles. Midoriya se força à ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que _Bon sang, il est rapide !_ et prépara son dernier projectile. Il attendit que son adversaire repère la catapulte et se tourne vers elle pour l'examiner pour lancer la pierre qui lui restait, visant la nuque à nouveau. Tsukauchi esquiva le lancé au dernier moment, comme s'il réagissait par instinct – _ou peut-être s'y attendait-il depuis le début_ – et fonça sur Midoriya à une vitesse terrifiante. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Izuku se retrouva ventre à terre, un poids sur le dos, les bras fixés au sol et la bouche pleine de feuilles. _Game over._

« Ton endurance est moyenne au tout plus, tes réflexes ne dépassent pas ceux d'un gamin de dix ans, ta discrétion est nulle, tout comme la force de ton lancé et tu es incapable de couvrir tes traces. » La masse qui s'appuyait sur son dos s'allégea et ses bras furent libérés. Midoriya enregistra à peine l'action, trop occupé à combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. « Cependant, tu n'as pas foncé tête baissée dans le danger, tu as pris le temps de former un plan d'attaque, d'analyser la situation et de réfléchir à un moyen de la retourner au mieux en ta faveur. » À ces mots, il relâcha entièrement Izuku, qui se retourna sur le dos. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se retourner. « Je peux t'apprendre à améliorer chacun de tes défauts pendant ces dix mois. Cela va être dur, mais j'attends de ta part une implication complète et totale. Je n'accepterais ni 'je ne peux pas', ni 'c'est impossible' ni 'j'ai fait de mon mieux'. Je veux que tu dépasses tes limites continuellement au lieu de te donner seulement à 100% et que tu me répondes 'j'y arriverais' à chaque fois que tu échoues. J'ai été clair ? » Izuku cligna des yeux pour effacer les larmes, afficha un air déterminé sur son visage et hocha la tête. Les traits faciaux de Tsukauchi s'adoucirent et il se pencha pour se mettre à hauteur de Midoriya « Sache que les armes les plus importantes, tu les as déjà. » Tout en disant ces mots, il tapota le cœur et la tempe du jeune garçon. « Un autre apprenti héros aurait probablement effectué une meilleure performance, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas pris le temps réfléchir et se serait appuyé uniquement sur son individualité. Tu as des qualités que d'autres n'ont pas et des réflexes que certains n'auront jamais. La génération de héros actuelle pense plus à avoir une bonne image qu'à agir dans l'intérêt de la société. C'est pour cela que certaines requêtes à moindres risques, en raison de la faible probabilité de combat, comme la fugue d'un adolescent, sont dites de basse priorité. Ce sont les cas qui rapportent peu de renommée, ceux qui attirent le moins les journaux et donc qui rapportent le moins d'argent. Cependant, ta vision d'un héros est celle d'un être qui aide le plus de monde possible et pas seulement ceux qui payent le plus cher. Tu as le cœur d'un vrai héros et un esprit capable de faire une arme redoutable. Laisse-moi te façonner en quelqu'un capable de devenir un héros. »

 _Cet homme est fou._

Malgré tout, Midoriya afficha un grand sourire et hocha la tête à nouveau. Il répondit d'une voix ferme.

« Oui s'il vous plaît, Tsukauchi-sensei. »

 **-o0o-**

Les six mois suivants furent éreintants pour Midoriya. Dû à son travail, Tsukauchi ne pouvait se libérer que le week-end. Il lui avait donc laissé une liste de tâches à accomplir chaque semaine avant qu'ils ne se revoient. Cela allait de '1h30 d'entraînement quotidien' à 'apprendre les échecs' en passant par 'frapper telle cible à telle distance tant de fois' et 'obtenir 80/100 minimum au contrôle de maths' – comment avait-il su qu'il y avait un devoir restait à ce jour un mystère.

Les deux premières semaines, Midoriya était tellement déterminé qu'il avait décidé de faire des exercices supplémentaires. Cependant, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que cela n'était pas possible s'il comptait remplir sa liste hebdomadaire, sans empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil plus que nécessaire ou bâcler ses exercices et ses devoirs – il lui fallait une moyenne minimale de 79/100 pour rentrer à Yuei. Il avait donc décidé de faire confiance à son tuteur et de respecter les doses données. Bien lui en pris, car plus les semaines avançaient, plus le nombre de tâches de la liste augmentait, tout comme la difficulté des exercices déjà présents. En parallèle, il continuait tout de même son entraînement personnel – cours de taekwondo le mardi et le jeudi, création de programmes en classe d'art et hackage le week-end après l'entraînement.

Le week-end, Tsukauchi l'entraînait personnellement. Cela commençait souvent par une course poursuite dans la forêt – Izuku avait pris l'habitude de s'échauffer _avant_ de venir – durant laquelle il devait essayer de ne pas se faire repérer le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il perdait sous une certaine limite de temps, il avait une punition et elles étaient toujours _horribles_ : l'homme était un démon caché derrière un visage d'ange. Une fois, il avait dû faire une série d'abdos en étant suspendu à un arbre. Chaque fois qu'il tombait, il devait recommencer la série en en rajoutant cinq. Une autre fois, l'homme l'avait poussé dans un lac – immense et glacé, en plein hiver – et lui avait demandé d'en faire trois fois le tour. Il en était ressorti avec les membres bleus. Les punitions avaient toujours lieu à la fin de l'entraînement et elles étaient additives, c'est-à-dire que s'il échouait à deux exercices, il obtenait deux punitions. Entre temps, le planning était serré. Une fois la poursuite finie, Tsukauchi faisait varier les activités : il lui était rarement arrivé de faire la même plus de deux fois. En revanche, ces activités revenaient souvent sur les listes hebdomadaires.

Un des exercices préférés de Midoriya fut la création de pièges. Il n'avait le droit qu'à ce qu'il portait sur lui et ce qu'il trouvait dans la forêt – il avait pris l'habitude de se déplacer avec un petit couteau de poche, depuis – pour créer ses pièges. Le camouflage était également une part importante, ainsi que trouver des endroits stratégiques pour les placer.

Un autre exercice consistait à travailler sa discrétion : Se déplacer en faisant le moins de bruit possible, en laissant le moins de traces possible – il avait dû apprendre à grimper aux arbres, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir – s'approcher de la cible sans se faire repérer…

Ces deux exercices revenaient régulièrement dans les tâches à effectuer. Il créait des pièges que Tsukauchi examinait le week-end, il avait même pris la liberté de chercher des idées sur internet pour créer des pièges plus sophistiqués et portatifs, ce qui lui avait valu des félicitations – Izuku avait appris à ses dépends que l'homme en donnait rarement, mais que lorsqu'il le faisait elles étaient sincères. De la même manière, il s'entraînait à la deuxième tâche en apprenant à se faufiler dans des endroits bondés sans se faire repérer, sans bousculer qui que ce soit, ou pour le dire plus simplement, en se comportant comme un fantôme. Il avait essayé de le mettre en place à l'école une fois, mais il n'avait pas remarqué de changement. Cela avait été un peu déprimant.

Il y avait des jours où Tsukauchi organisait des exercices plus techniques. Plusieurs fois, il lui était arrivé de ramener des armes – un couteau, une petite dague, un pistolet. Ce jour-là, Izuku s'était résolu à ne jamais lui demander ce qu'il faisait comme métier. _Des fois où il serait réellement_ _un mafieux…_ Ce n'était pas des exercices auxquels il pouvait s'entraîner chez lui, ce qui faisaient d'eux les seuls exercices récurant – bien qu'il travaillait un peu le couteau lorsque sa mère n'était pas à la maison.

Même si Midoriya devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec le maniement des armes blanches et des armes à feu, il rechignait toujours à les utiliser pour enlever des vies. Tsukauchi lui avait dit qu'une des principales faiblesses des jeunes héros était leur manque d'expérience et que c'est à cause de cela que lorsqu'ils étaient mis en situation de vie ou de mort, la plupart d'entre eux rencontrait une fin de carrière prématurée. Que ce soit parce qu'ils ont hésité à enlever la vie de leur adversaire une demi-seconde de trop ou parce que leurs réflexes n'étaient pas assez aiguisés, le résultat était le même : seule la mort les attendait.

Pour remédier à cela, Tsukauchi l'avait obligé à chasser, ce qui lui permettait aussi de mettre en application toutes les techniques qu'il avait étudiées. Enlever la vie d'un animal, d'une créature innocente, qui a sans doute une famille qui attend son retour, lui donne à chaque fois envie de vomir – il l'avait fait deux ou trois fois, d'ailleurs. Mais il tenait bon. Non seulement parce que le discours de son tuteur était toujours inscrit dans sa mémoire – dépasse tes limites je ne tolérerais pas de 'non' – mais également parce que tuer était malheureusement une réalité dans la vie d'un héros et que même s'il était obligé de le faire, il n'était pas obligé d'aimer cela. Il n'avait pris conscience de ce fait que vers ses douze ans, lorsque Kacchan avait commencé à en parler, mais l'idée, si elle ne lui avait jamais plus, ne l'avait jamais découragé. Il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, de l'analyser et de l'accepter – de toute manière il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'un autre moyen de résoudre le problème, il ferait tout pour le mettre en œuvre.

Enfin, Tsukauchi l'entraînait surtout au combat au corps à corps. Izuku avait vite remarqué que si le Taekwondo lui avait permis d'automatiser certains coups et d'en faire des réflexes, ce sport restait bien trop 'écolier'. En effet, en combat, il était rarement possible d'armer avant de déclencher ses coups car cela prenait trop de temps. De plus, les coups habituels respectaient certaines règles – ne pas frapper à l'aine, etc – or, si Tsukauchi lui avait appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne pourra jamais gagner tant qu'il suivra les règles.

' _Garde un as dans ta manche', 'cache tes véritables intentions', 'fais de ton manque d'individualité une arme', 'parler en combat fait perdre du temps', 'garde tes atouts cachés', 'la colère empêche ton adversaire de réfléchir', 'utilise le terrain pour gêner ton ennemi', 'frappe là où ça fait mal', 'chacun de tes coups doit avoir un unique objectif : tuer'…_

Et Midoriya fut bien obligé de mettre en œuvre ces recommandations. Lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient, il était complètement dépassé sur les plans techniques et puissance. La seule possibilité qu'il lui restait pour gagner était d'être rusé et de jouer salement – même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de perdre à chaque fois. Mais Izuku refusait de se laisser décourager par ces échecs répétitifs et redoublait d'ardeur dans chacun de ses coups. Il se relevait toujours après avoir été mis au sol et reprenait le combat. Et ses efforts payaient : s'il lui avait été difficile de suivre la vitesse de son tuteur lors des premiers échanges de coups, plus les semaines passaient et plus il était proche de réussir à le toucher.

Au bout de six mois cependant, Tsukauchi décida de changer de lieu d'entraînement et lui donna rendez-vous dans un centre commercial.

« Une qualité importante pour les héros est de savoir observer. Non seulement dans un combat, car cela peut te permettre de prédire les mouvements de ton adversaire, mais aussi dans la vie quotidienne. Sache que de nombreuses actions des héros sont de l'ordre de la prévention. Elles sont passées sous silence afin de ne pas inquiéter la population, donc peu de personnes sont au courant. Garde cela pour toi, d'accord ? » en disant cela, Tsukauchi le regarda avec un œil sévère. Midoriya s'empressa de hocher la tête. « Dans ce genre d'opérations, les héros sont souvent amenés à collaborer étroitement avec les forces de l'ordre : le partage d'informations est essentiel. Les hommes chargés de ces opérations doivent de se fondre dans la foule pour observer les suspects. Parfois, le plus souvent même, on tombe sur une fausse piste. Il arrive cependant que la cible nous amène dans un repère de vilains, ou encore nous fasse tomber sur la piste d'une organisation ou d'un gros bonnet du crime. » Midoriya nota le passage au 'nous' dans un coin de sa tête, mais ne dit rien. « Une majeure partie de la population, et parfois même certains héros, critique le travail des forces de l'ordre. Selon elle, cela serait une dépense de l'état qui aurait été rendue inutile avec l'apparition des héros. Cependant, ce travail est important, car il permet d'éviter d'avoir à gérer un vilain en liberté et de prévenir les dégâts. Cela n'est pas forcément la partie la plus glorieuse ni la plus excitante du métier, mais elle n'en reste pas moins très importante. C'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas t'habituer à analyser le comportement de ton entourage. Et je veux également que tu essaies d'apprendre à lire sur les lèvres, c'est une capacité qui se révèle souvent utile. »

Sur ces mots, Tsukauchi l'avait conduit à la terrasse d'un café et lui avait demandé d'analyser le comportement de certains clients, de passants ou de commerçants. Le fait que Tsukauchi prenne le temps d'expliquer la raison derrière chaque exercice ou mouvement de combat était quelque chose que Midoriya appréciait beaucoup chez lui. Comprendre la logique qui se cache derrière une action, les causes et les effets l'aidaient à mieux la retenir et à la réutiliser. C'était encore plus vrai lors d'un exercice comme celui là. _La personne approche régulièrement la main de sa bouche alors qu'elle parle ? C'est une réaction instinctive : elle cherche à s'empêcher de mentir. Cet homme sert la main de son collègue tout en accrochant le coude du même bras ? Il cherchera à l'influencer, voire à le manipuler. Cette passante marche avec les bras cassés en angle droit ? Démarche typique des adolescentes en train de frimer devant leurs petit-amis._ Le soir même, Izuku commença un nouveau cahier qu'il remplit de croquis de personnes et d'explications possibles quant à la position adoptée.

Les week-ends suivants, Tsukauchi l'entraîna surtout au parkour – et bon sang qu'est-ce que cela facilitait le déplacement en ville – ainsi qu'à apprendre à se repérer dans un environnement urbain, à y utiliser des pièges sans mettre en danger les passants, à prendre en compte les dommages collatéraux et à les minimiser - trouver les lieux où il est possible de se battre et ceux où il est préférable de trouver un moyen pour déplacer l'affrontement – sans oublier les cours de combats habituels, qui avaient souvent lieu sur la plage abandonnée où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Un dimanche, Tsukauchi l'avait invité au restaurant après une séance de parkour particulièrement éprouvante. Cela avait fini par se transformer en exercice, avec Midoriya qui devait analyser le comportement des personnes qui lui étaient pointées.

« La femme assise au bar ? » Izuku s'empêcha de se retourner par réflexe pour l'observer et analysa plutôt son reflet réfléchit sur la bouteille. Cela avait été dur, mais il pouvait être discret s'il gardait un œil sur son comportement.

« Elle est en rendez-vous avec l'homme à sa droite, mais son sac est situé sur sa gauche : elle ne lui fait pas confiance. » Tout en parlant à voix basse, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains et à ses pieds. « Ses doigts tambourinent le bar, elle se sent insatisfaite. Ses jambes sont croisées au niveau de la cuisse, la droite sur la gauche : elle est en désaccord avec la conversation. » Il y avait sans doute d'autres éléments de sa posture qu'il n'avait pas analysés, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir desquels. Il passa aux vêtements. « Ses vêtements sont en bon état et ont l'air de bonne qualité, mais les couleurs entre le tailleur et les chaussures sont dépareillées. Elle est maquillée, mais ne porte pas de verni à ongles. » Izuku se mit alors à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en analysant les données pour essayer de tirer une conclusion. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que lorsque Tsukauchi lui donna un petit coup sûr la tête accompagné d'un regard qui voulait sans doute dire 'c'est-une-habitude-dont-tu-devrais-te-débarrasser-mais-je-ne-dirais-rien-car-c'est-vraiment-amusant'. Midoriya ouvrit la bouche pour se fondre en excuse, la ferma, sembla y réfléchir à deux fois et reprit. « Cette femme a fait un effort pour s'habiller, elle avait donc sans doute des intérêts… amoureux » Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir à cette idée et si le regard de son tuteur voulait dire quelque chose, alors il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette information. _Je suis mort._ « Mais les chaussures dépareillées et le manque de verni indiquent qu'elle n'apporte pas beaucoup d'intérêt à l'issue de ce rendez-vous ! Cela pourrait signifier deux choses : a) elle était certaine de la façon dont cela finirait et donc n'avait pas besoin de donner son maximum ou b) elle n'est pas attachée à cette personne et veut juste… » Ça y est, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Tsukauchi leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Bref ! Vous avez compris l'idée ! » IDeuxième sourcil. Midoriya l'ignora. Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire apparu sur son visage. _Ai-je déjà précisé que ce type est un démon ?_ Il continua d'une voix mal assurée. « Je pencherais plutôt vers la deuxième idée, car elle paraît peu… hum, satisfaite, de la conversation et n'a pas l'air très intéressée non plus. Et euh… c'est tout ? » _Je suis positivement mort._

Mais – et c'était tellement étrange que Midoriya décida de rester sur ses gardes – Tsukauchi ignora sa gêne face à tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin au sexe et préféra corriger ses erreurs. « Ton analyse est correcte, mais tu as oublié de nombreux éléments. » Son sourire de chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles avait disparu et il s'était mis à froncer les sourcils. « Tout d'abord, au niveau de la posture de la femme : tu as oublié de parler de son dos, de ses épaules ainsi que de sa position assise. Les épaules sont particulièrement importantes car elles peuvent trahir de nombreuses indications, notamment lorsque ton interlocuteur ne te fait pas confiance. Ensuite, tu as fait une erreur grossière : tu as totalement ignoré l'homme qui l'accompagnait, alors même que celui-ci aurait pu t'apporter des informations sur leur relation et la raison quant à leur présence dans cet établissement. Si tu avais dû observer un suspect, te serais-tu focalisé uniquement sur cette personne ? Ou bien aurais-tu également analysé ses interlocuteurs ? » Midoriya baissa les yeux de honte. L'erreur était effectivement grossière et aurait pu lui coûter beaucoup dans une autre situation. Il retiendrait la leçon. « Enfin, tu n'as exposé qu'une seule hypothèse. Comment aurais-tu fais si tu avais eu tort ? Tu dois prendre en compte toutes les possibilités et ne donner ton avis qu'une fois ton exposé fini. » À ces mots, Izuku hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. C'était humiliant de faire autant d'erreurs en un seul exercice, mais mieux valait maintenant que sur le terrain.

« D'ailleurs… » La voix prit un ton menaçant. « As-tu une petite amie, gamin ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » Midoriya releva la tête si vite qu'il crut entendre son cou craquer.

« Qu-qu-quoi ? U-une petite amie ? Non ! Pas du tout ! P-pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais une petite a-amie ? Je… » _Adieu Maman. Ton fils est mort d'une surcharge de sang au visage._ Tsukauchi éclata de rire. Fort. Les autres clients du restaurant se retournèrent pour les regarder. Izuku n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais apparemment, son corps ne possédait pas de limite.

« Calme toi gamin ! Respire ou tu vas étouffer ! Honnêtement, tu es une cible bien trop facile à embêter, tu vas te faire bouffer, au lycée. » Même si les mots n'avaient pas été dirigés pour faire mal, ils blessèrent tout de même. _Je me fais déjà 'bouffer' au collège._ Si Tsukauchi remarqua son changement d'attitude – et vu à quel point il était observateur, il _devait_ l'avoir remarqué – il ne dit rien. À la place, il redirigea la conversation.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit dans quelle école tu comptais postuler… » Ça, c'était un sujet où il était à l'aise. Reconnaissant, Midoriya son calme et répondit.

« À Yuei. » Un sifflement. « Je sais que c'est la meilleure école du pays et que mes chances d'y entrer son quasiment nulles, cependant je refuse d'abandonner sans même avoir tenté. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas me pardonner. » _C'est quoi l'adage, déjà ? Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords que mourir avec des regrets, ou quelque chose comme ça…_ Tsukauchi prit le temps d'organiser ses pensées avant de répondre. C'est une caractéristique que Midoriya avait appris à apprécier chez lui, tout comme le fait qu'il n'élevait jamais la voix. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se faire écouter.

« Tu vises sacrément haut, dis donc. Tu as des raisons particulières ? » Son tuteur ne critique jamais et demande toujours des éclaircissements. Peut-être qu'il ne le soutenait pas – mais pourquoi l'aiderait-il à s'entraîner, dans ce cas ? – cependant, à aucun moment il ne lui avait dit d'abandonner, que c'était impossible et qu'il ferait mieux de renoncer. C'était plus que ce que toutes les personnes de son entourage avaient jamais fait pour lui. Il ne le poussait pas non plus. Midoriya avait la sensation que s'il avait tenté le concours d'entrée d'une école plus petite, sa réaction aurait été la même – cela ne l'empêchait pas de demander le maximum de la part de son élève, par contre.

Midoriya eut un sourire moqueur. « Autre que viser le meilleur, vous voulez dire ? » Il n'est pas sûr, mais il se peut que son tuteur ait marmonné 'sale gosse' tout en le fusillant des yeux. Quoiqu'il en soit, Midoriya laissa échapper un petit rire. « Effectivement. C'est l'école qui forme les meilleurs héros du Japon. All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist… tous ont effectué leurs études là-bas. Et… » Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à comment former sa penser pour que cela ne sorte pas _trop_ pompeux. « Je vous l'ai dit, je veux prouver que quelqu'un sans individualité est capable d'égaliser quelqu'un avec une individualité hors du commun, y comprit dans le domaine des actes héroïques. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser distancer dès le départ. » _Raté, c'était_ _ **extrêmement**_ _pompeux._

Tsukauchi hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait ses raisons. « As-tu réfléchi au département que tu voulais intégrer, du coup ? »

Là, c'était facile. « Le département des héros ! » _Je viens de crier, là, non ?_ Tsukauchi leva un sourcil. Pour lui demander ce qui lui a pris de réagir comme cela ou de s'expliquer, mystère. Izuku décida de parier sur le deuxième.

« Je suis loin d'être suffisamment créatif pour intégrer le département de support. J'y serais une catastrophe ambulante. Le département de management, même si je reconnais son importance lorsqu'on regarde le rôle des héros dans la société, ne correspond pas du tout à mes aptitudes. Je ne pense pas être capable de rester derrière un bureau toute la journée, à gérer l'emploi du temps du héros qui m'a engagé alors que je pourrais être dehors en train d'aider des gens. » Midoriya marqua une pause, rassemblant ses pensées. « Après, il est vrai que le département d'enseignement général me correspondrait vraiment et d'après ce que j'ai lu, il est facile de devenir policier en sortant de là. Je pense qu'avec les capacités que j'ai actuellement, et avec l'enseignement prodigué par le lycée, cela serait un objectif à la fois envisageable et atteignable. Je mentirais en disant que je ne l'ai jamais considéré. » Il prit une inspiration et continua d'une voix ferme. « Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que faire cela consisterait à se reposer sur ses lauriers, à abandonner. » Froncement de sourcils. _Boulette_. « J-je ne veux pas dire du mal de ce département, ni des policiers, au contraire ! » Relâchement des muscles faciaux. _Courroux évité ?_ « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai tout fait pour devenir un héros. Renoncer à cela pour me diriger vers les forces de l'ordre – même si l'objectif final reste le même – juste parce que j'en ai la possibilité… j'aurais la sensation d'abandonner mon but. » Midoriya laissa s'échapper un petit rire. « Et puis, ce n'est pas vous qui me répétez toujours de me donner à 150% ? » Petit sourire. _Courroux évité._ _Ouf._ « Donc voilà. Le département des héros. Parce qu'on y forme des héros. Et que je veux en être un. » _Wow ! Très clair, Izuku. Bravo !_ Ironie, quand tu nous tient _._

« Dis donc, gamin. T'es sûr que c'est au lycée que tu rentres, dans deux mois ? » Et hop ! Midoriya-la-tomate est de retour ! Il semblerait que la même idée ait traversé l'esprit de Tsukauchi, car il eut un petit ricanement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Allez gamin ! Lève-toi, la pause est finie ! »

 **-o0o-**

Les deux mois suivants avaient constitués d'une alternance entre week-ends en ville et week-ends en forêt. À la fin de son entraînement, Izuku s'était considérablement amélioré. Il tombait rarement sous la limite de temps lors des courses poursuites, il faisait un adversaire décent lors des combats – même s'il ne gagnait jamais – il était capable de se déplacer plutôt silencieusement, il était correct au parkour et au maniement des armes – le couteau restait son favori – et il ne faisait que peu d'erreurs en analyse corporelle. D'un autre côté, il avait poursuivi son entraînement personnel et pouvait à présent prendre contrôle d'un téléphone à distance – un ordinateur restait encore au-dessus de son niveau – et il avait gagné un grade en Taekwondo. Sa force physique et sa vitesse restaient faibles et il n'avait que les bases des compétences qu'il avait acquises. Cependant, il avait encore trois ans devant lui pour s'améliorer et devenir un héros digne de ce nom. Pour l'instant, la seule chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer était le concours d'entrée pour Yuei.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori, qui ont follow ou qui ont laissé un commentaire. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, mais j'ai eu un gros blanc pendant un moment et il y a eu beaucoup de fois ou j'ai hésité à abandonner. Je l'aurais sans doute fais sans votre soutient. Donc voila, merci de m'avoir obligé à me dépasser, j'en aurais été incapable sans vous.

Pour ce qui est des updates, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière (c'était pas prévu, je n'avais pas de réseau où j'étais) et je tiens à prévenir que je ne posterais plus jusqu'à la mi-août (là, c'est prévu : je n'aurais pas mon ordi) Techniquement, je pourrais le faire depuis mon téléphone, mais je préfère prendre le temps pour corriger chacun des chapitres, quitte à devoir faire une pose. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Bon. J'ai fini mes petites déclarations, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et, je l'espère, nous nous reverrons au suivant.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**For a want of a nail...**_

Chapitre 3

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Horikoshi. De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** En fin de fic !

 **Warning :** Dans les futurs (et lointains) chapitres, il y aura du shonen-ai.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

 _Alors c'est ça, le meilleur lycée pour héros ?_

Aujourd'hui était le début des épreuves d'entrée et Midoriya se trouvait devant le portail de Yuei. Et si la grandeur devait être représentée par la taille, Yuei était sans aucun doute le premier. L'académie était entourée d'un mur gigantesque et seules les quatre tours qui composaient le bâtiment principal étaient visibles depuis l'extérieur. La porte d'entrée, quant à elle, n'en ressemblait pas à une – c'était plus un gros trou qu'un portail. Mais il était possible d'observer un renforcement à l'intérieur du mur autour de la porte et Midoriya me doutait pas qu'en cas de visiteurs indésirables, le trou était bouché et formait une barrière impénétrable.

Izuku prit une inspiration – _pas question de reculer –_ et traversa. Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait le trac et il était sans doute la seule personne sans individualité à tenter le concours. Les étudiants qui l'entouraient semblaient tous avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Il y avait Kacchan, déjà, et il avait aperçu une fille capable de faire léviter les gens – elle avait aidé une personne avec de long cheveux noirs en l'empêchant de trébucher après que Kacchan l'ait poussée – d'autres aspirants héros avaient des caractéristiques animales – tête d'oiseau, crinière de lion, queue de lézard – et certains possédaient même des affinités avec les éléments – un gars avait créé un coup de vent pour soulever les jupes d'un groupe de filles. Il s'était fait tellement amoché qu'il a dû être emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Mais même s'il était inquiet, Izuku restait déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il s'était entraîné pour cet instant depuis qu'il était tout petit et l'entraînement de Tsukauchi avait boosté ses capacités. Échouer à ce niveau mettrait non seulement fin à son rêve, mais réduirait également à néant les efforts et le temps que son tuteur avait sacrifié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. _Je vais le faire._

Il n'empêche, Midoriya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation d'être entré dans une arène remplie de carnivores affamés et de se balader avec des morceaux de viande accrochés à la ceinture. Il tremblait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher sur plus de cinq cents mètres. _Mieux vaut éviter Kacchan…_

D'après les panneaux indicateurs, les étudiants venus passer le test devaient se regrouper dans l'amphithéâtre, où sera expliqué le déroulement de leurs épreuves. La brochure qui était distribuée à l'entrée de l'école expliquait que chaque tour du bâtiment principal correspondait à un département. L'amphithéâtre vers lequel il se dirigeait était celui réservé aux élèves du département des héros. Là-bas se tenaient la majorité des conférences et lorsqu'ils avaient lieu, des cours en commun. L'endroit avait été foulé par une quantité de héros inimaginable !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'amphithéâtre, la majorité des sièges étaient déjà occupés et ceux restant étaient éparpillés dans les nombreuses rangées. Bien décidé à éviter Kacchan – Izuku doutait que Kacchan se mettant à crier sur les toits qu'il ne possédait aucune individualité l'avantage beaucoup – il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers le côté opposé. Remarquant qu'il faisait partie des derniers à chercher une place pour s'installer, Midoriya se dirigea vers un siège sans prendre garde à ses voisins.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il se retrouva assis à côté de deux types muets comme des tombes et dont l'aura envoyait des vagues meurtrières dans toutes les directions – y compris la sienne. _Quel bel augure pour la journée à venir !_

L'identité de la personne sur sa gauche n'était pas difficile à deviner. C'était un jeune garçon de son âge, dont les cheveux séparaient nettement son visage de manière symétrique : blanc sur la droite, rouge sur la gauche. Il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il se trouvait, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'une brûlure marrait le côté gauche de son visage. Même s'il n'avait pas encore agit aux côtés des héros professionnels, cette personne avait déjà été présentée par plusieurs interviews. Todoroki Shouto, fils de Endeavor, était considéré par beaucoup comme l'enfant le plus prometteur de la nouvelle génération. On disait de lui qu'il avait hérité des meilleurs atouts des individualités de ses parents.

Par contre, la personne sur sa droite lui était inconnue, malgré l'aura de danger qu'elle émettait. C'était un garçon aux airs négligé, dont les larges cernes soulignant la fatigue ressortaient sous les reflets bleus électriques de ses cheveux. Contrairement à Todoroki qui diffusait un air glacial cette personne donnait une impression d'agressivité passive et d'indifférence totale. Quelles que soient leurs attitudes, les deux semblaient intouchables et Midoriya, malgré toute son envie de commencer une conversation avec deux personnes qui avaient l'air extraordinaires, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait l'impression que même s'il essayait de parler, aucun son ne sortirait tant la pression qui entourait les deux était écrasante. _Mais j'_ _ai survécu à pire lors de mon entraînement ! Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient me tuer pour avoir essayé de le parler ! Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais de chance comme celle-là._ Avant de pouvoir se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, Izuku ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

« H-hm... »

Seulement pour être coupé par le cri strident d'un héros – leur maître de conférence – qui venait de monter sur scène. Si ses deux interlocuteurs avaient remarqué sa tentative pour prendre la parole, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Malgré tout, Izuku oublia vite sa déception lorsqu'il remarqua que celui qui les guiderait lors de leurs épreuves n'était autre que Present Mic. Le fait que Yuei soit capable de réquisitionner un héros aussi connu pour s'occuper d'un groupe d'enfants était tout bonnement incroyable et démontrait encore une fois le niveau imposant de cette école. Il était tellement excité par cette apparition – c'était un de ses héros favoris – qu'il retourna sans s'en apercevoir à ses marmonnements habituels, ce qui lui valut le regard surpris d'un bon nombre de ses voisins.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix puissante de Present Mic qui essayait de mettre de l'ambiance dans la salle. Un ange passa et Midoriya s'obligea à retenir un petit rire face à la scène pour le moins étrange. Il pouvait comprendre, cependant : les élèves, lui compris, étaient tous bien trop tendus pour réagir de manière positive à un tel spectacle.

Present Mic partit alors sans plus tarder dans l'explication de l'épreuve qui les attendait. Midoriya avait sorti le cahier qu'il avait apporté avec lui et commença à prendre des notes et à dresser des champs de bataille, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ce qui était attendu d'eux était plutôt simple. Ils allaient être divisés en groupes et emmenés sur les différents terrains d'entraînement du lycée. Là-bas, tous seraient soumis à la même épreuve, à savoir tuer le plus grand nombre d'ennemis possible pour marquer le plus de points. Selon le rang et la difficulté de chaque adversaire, le nombre de points marqué était plus ou moins important. Aussi, il existait d'après la brochure des ennemis qui, malgré leur puissance supérieure aux autres méchants, ne valaient aucun point. À première vue, c'était le genre d'ennemi qu'il valait mieux faire ou éviter, cependant, cela ne correspond pas à l'attitude attendue de la part de héros : quel héros digne de ce nom fuyait la bataille lorsque celle-ci se compliquait ? Il y avait donc un autre objectif caché derrière cela, mais Midoriya avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à le déterminer…

Il fut abruptement tiré hors de son analyse par l'intervention d'un élève qui le réprimanda vertement sur son inattention. Les paroles étaient blessantes, mais Midoriya pouvait difficilement les nier et il se rassit le plus silencieusement possible – il s'était levé par réflexe lorsqu'on l'avait interpellé – et prêta une attention double à la conférence qui se tenait devant lui. Cependant, peu d'informations de valeur furent ajoutées et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Present Mic leur ordonna d'aller se changer – ils avaient le droit de prendre avec eux tout l'équipement qu'ils souhaitaient, à condition que cela reste légal – et de monter dans le numéro de bus qui leur sera attribué.

Midoriya attendit d'être sûr que le héros aux cordes vocales ait fini son speech pour se lever brusquement et s'incliner face à ses deux voisins. Conscient que la plupart des personnes environnantes l'observaient, il rougit férocement, mais se força à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« J-je… » Il prit une inspiration et stabilisa sa voix pour ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Je suis profondément désolé si mon comportement vous a été d'une quelconque gêne lors de cette conférence ! » Midoriya était conscient qu'il avait probablement tout lâché d'un coup et sans doute un peu plus fort que nécessaire, mais parler ainsi en public n'avait jamais été son fort. Toujours honteux, il ne se permit pas de lever la tête tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse de ses interlocuteurs. Le silence parut s'éterniser quelques instants, mais une voix prit la parole. _Sur ma gauche, Todoroki donc._

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. » Midoriya releva timidement la tête. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'autre garçon était maintenant bien avancé vers la sortie. Il ne détacha malgré tout pas son regard de son interlocuteur : il avait été suffisamment impoli pour la semaine complète. Todoroki sembla hésiter un instant, puis se décida à rajouter quelque chose. « De toutes manières, il n'a fait que répéter ce qui se trouvait sur la brochure… »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et rejoint le flux de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Midoriya le regarda s'éloigner, l'air songeur. Le peu de mots échangés ne l'avait pas rendu moins imposant ou moins effrayant, cependant… _Il est peut-être plus gentil qu'il ne s'en donne l'air._ Remarquant qu'il faisait encore une fois partie des derniers, il se dépêcha de ramasser son sac et de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

 **-o0o-**

 _Mais à quel point Yuei est-elle riche ?_

Midoriya se trouvait devant le terrain d'entraînement E et c'était tout bonnement _immense._ Si le terrain était nommé 'E', cela signifiait qu'il y en avait au moins quatre autres, probablement dans les mêmes proportions _._ Est-ce que tout dans cette académie était aussi démesuré ? Autour de lui, les chuchotements allaient bon train et tous se trouvaient dans le même état d'extase que lui. _Yuei est vraiment quelque chose._

En observant les autres participants de son groupe, il remarqua que tous portaient un costume singulier, contrairement à lui qui avait revêtu son uniforme scolaire. Sans doutes avaient-ils des équipements adaptés à leur individualité. Lui n'avait apporté que deux couteaux. Pas parce qu'il savait utiliser les deux en même temps, non, mais dans le cas où il en perdait un pour ne pas se retrouver désarmé. _Je suis sans aucun doute le plus faible d'entre eux._

Silencieusement, il repassa ses plans en revue. Durant le trajet en bus pour atteindre le complexe, il avait étudié les caractéristiques des méchants qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas leur véritable nature et il se devait donc de laisser une large place à l'improvisation. Néanmoins, il avait mis en place certaines stratégies face à chaque type d'ennemi. Par exemple, il était dit dans la brochure que les ennemis à un point étaient rapides mais fragiles. Cela signifiait sans doute que leurs points vitaux seront laissés exposés. La question de rapidité posait cependant problème, car s'il échouait à donner le premier coup ou si celui-ci ne mettait pas son adversaire hors-jeu, alors il serait probablement à la merci de son opposant. D'un autre côté, les adversaires à deux points étaient caractérisés de 'blindés'. Ce terme pouvait signifier une très grande résistance aux attaques physiques ou une grande puissance de frappe. Par contre, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette 'carapace' les empêchent de se déplacer rapidement. Le mieux avec ce genre d'adversaires était de ne pas s'engager au corps à corps mais plutôt d'observer jusqu'à découvrir sa faiblesse – il y en avait toujours une, nul n'était parfait. Une fois fait, attaquer par derrière afin de prendre l'adversaire par surprise et lui enlever toute chance de répliquer était le meilleur moyen de terminer le combat en prenant le moins de risques possible. Enfin, les ennemis à trois points. Ils étaient les plus dangereux de tous, étant 'polyvalents'. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient aussi bons en attaque qu'en défense. Contre ce genre d'ennemi, il n'existait pas de plan infaillible et le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était souvent d'utiliser le terrain à son avantage pour retourner la situation. Évidemment, il restait toujours la problématique de l'ennemi à zéro point. Quel était son utilité ? Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu trouver de réponse satisfaisante et cela laissait avec une trop grande part d'inconnu dans ses plans pour qu'il se sente confiant. _Même si je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir mieux si la situation était différente…_

Ses yeux se levèrent sur la ville reconstituée qui se tenait face à lui. Si le test se passait là-dedans, alors l'entraînement prodigué par Tsukauchi se révélera incroyablement utile. _Pas que j'en ai jamais douté, de toute manière._

 **« C'EST PARTI ! »** La voix tonitruante sorti tout le monde de ses pensées et pendant un instant nul ne sut quoi faire. Present Mic fut obligé de les rappeler à l'ordre, grondeur même si légèrement amusé. « C'est quoi le problème ? Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours dans une vraie bataille ! Courrez ! Courrez ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis tous les participants se ruèrent vers l'entrée de la ville. Tous, sauf Midoriya qui resta en arrière, abasourdi. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quelques secondes plus tard mais la différence était déjà de taille. Alors que lui courait pour atteindre l'entrée du complexe, les autres participants étaient déjà en train de compter leurs points. Dans une compétition telle que celle-ci où il n'y avait que quarante places pour plusieurs centaines de participants, chaque seconde était importante.

Enfin, Izuku passa les portes de la ville. Il ralentit le pas un instant. Il pouvait se diriger vers là où semblaient se trouver les principaux lieux de combats, mais la concurrence y sera rude et avec son niveau, il lui sera impossible de gagner suffisamment de points pour se démarquer.

C'est alors qu'il était en train de rechercher une solution à ce problème que son premier ennemi apparut devant ses yeux. Midoriya enregistra à peine le fait que c'était un niveau un ou que son adversaire venait d'affirmer qu'il allait le tuer. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était ' _C'est un robot ! Les méchants sont des robots !'_

La seule raison pour laquelle il fut capable d'éviter le tir du niveau un était due aux réflexes durement acquis lors de son entraînement avec Tsukauchi. En un instant, il roula sur le côté. Ses pensées se mirent en pause et son cerveau se concentra sur son adversaire. Comme il l'avait deviné, les parties vitales du robot étaient à découvert et la plupart des circuits électroniques les plus importants se situaient près de sa tête, à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de cuirasse. D'un autre côté, il avait perdu son avantage en laissant le robot lui porter le premier coup. Il n'avait plus le choix : pour le battre, il lui faudra surpasser sa vitesse.

Le robot semblant prêt à tirer à nouveau, Midoriya se déplaça de manière à se retrouver derrière lui. Celui-ci ayant perdu sa cible, et n'étant au final qu'un ensemble de capteurs de tous types, commença à s'éloigner vers les lieux de la bataille principale. Izuku profita de cette ouverture pour sauter sur son dos, couteau déployé, et trancher les fils qui reliaient son corps à sa tête. La machine tomba au sol, inerte. Midoriya se releva.

 _Et bien, c'est un sacré retournement de situation !_

Il devait réfléchir sur la marche à suivre et vite. D'un côté, la présence de robots plutôt que d'humains facilitait ses combats, car contrairement aux êtres-vivants qui possèdent bon sens, instincts de survie et capacité de décisions, les machines ne pouvaient que se reposer sur leurs capteurs et leurs programmes, qui étaient bien moins fiables. Par exemple, dans la bataille précédente, un humain aurait su immédiatement qu'il s'était déplacé derrière lui, alors que le robot ignora la menace car il était hors du champ de détection de ses capteurs. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence de machines signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce complexe, un humain probablement, qui choisissait qui envoyer, où et quand. Cet adversaire constituait une menace dangereuse qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie des cibles à points, l'arrêter permettra de terminer la partie avec une victoire de la part des héros.

 _Et puis, coupe la tête de l'araignée, et le corps tombera…_

Sa décision prise, Izuku entreprit de localiser la personne qui se trouvait à la tête de tout cela. Un coup d'œil au chronomètre géant lui annonça que près du tiers du temps était écoulé et qu'il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes pour mener sa tâche à bien.

La personne à l'origine de tout cela était l'équivalent du joueur adverse sur un plateau d'échec : il avait besoin d'une vue d'ensemble pour choisir où poser ses pions au mieux. Il devait savoir où chaque combat avait lieu et quels étaient les pions engagés à chaque instant.

 _Une vue d'ensemble… Un point surélevé !_

Malheureusement, c'était la reproduction d'une ville et elle était parsemée de buildings. Trois d'entre eux retenir son attention, par leur légèrement supérieur aux autres. Grimpant sur les toits, il se mit à courir dans leur direction.

Deux des tours étaient rondes, alors que la dernière avait une forme carrée. Izuku raya rapidement celle-là de sa liste car un espace rond permettait une meilleure vue panoramique et donc un meilleur visuel sur les combats. Cela lui laissait donc deux tours. _Laquelle était la bonne ?_

 _Six minutes._

La tour de gauche semblait légèrement plus élevée que celle de droite et pendant un instant, Midoriya fut tenté de se diriger vers celle-là. Mais cette tour se trouvait plus éloignée des combats que l'autre, ce qui était clairement à son désavantage. Quel intérêt de voir loin lorsque tout ce dont on a besoin est de regarder ce qui se passe à ses pieds ? Izuku fit son choix. C'était un pari risqué, avec une chance sur deux de réussir mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté auparavant. Il bifurqua vers la tour de droite.

 _Cinq minutes._

L'avantage d'avancer par les toits alors que les combats se passent au sol, c'est que l'on ne rencontre pas d'adversaires pouvant nous ralentir. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'un unique point et que si sa théorie était fausse, il était bon pour le lycée de secteur, département général.

 _Quatre minutes._

Enfin, il était arrivé au pied de la tour. Elle était immense et il doutait pouvoir arriver au dernier étage à temps. Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

 _Trois minutes._

Moins de la moitié des étages parcourus. Il accéléra le rythme, malgré son épuisement déjà important.

 _Deux minutes._

Trois étages, deux, un. Ouverture de la porte à pleine volée et _mince, s'il y a un ennemi, je viens juste de lui indiquer ma présence._ Mais pas un bruit, juste sa respiration essoufflée et ses battements de cœur affolés. Sans attendre, Midoriya avança dans la pièce, à la recherche du moindre signe, de la moindre chose qui puisse valider sa théorie. Elle était vide. Entièrement et complètement vide.

 _S'il vous plaît, faîtes que j'ai raison , s'il-vous-plaît s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Une minute._

Un début de panique se fit sentir chez Midoriya. Proche des larmes mais refusant de les laisser couler, ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit bureau, caché à l'intérieur d'un renfoncement. À cet instant, le ridicule de la situation et le soulagement éprouvé failli le faire éclater de rire hystériquement. _Tu parles d'un boss de fin !_

 _Quarante secondes._

À toute vitesse il s'élança vers le bureau et prit place devant un ordinateur. Laissant sortir un petit rire, il se saisit de la souris…

 _Trente secondes._

… et cliqua sur le gros bouton rouge souligné des mots 'fin de la partie'.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Present Mic retenti sur le plateau. **« Le test est terminé ! »**

 _Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Ou bien ai-je échoué ?_

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que durant les trente dernières secondes de l'examen, tous les automates s'étaient arrêtés, évitant ainsi à une jeune fille de se faire écraser par l'énorme robot qui avait pris le contrôle du champ de bataille.

 **-o0o-**

Deux jours après, Midoriya se trouvait à nouveau devant la grille de l'académie pour passer son concours écrit. Ces trois jours d'attente avaient été un véritable enfer, avec Kacchan pour maître des lieux. Si celui-ci avait été plus furieux que jamais lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Izuku avait participé au concours malgré ses avertissements – ils ne s'étaient pas croisés lors de l'épreuve – il fut fou de joie en apprenant que _Deku_ n'avait tué qu'une seule cible – 'Même un vieillard sans individualité aurait fait mieux !' – et le harcèlement avait reprit à pleine puissance.

Cela avait été également deux jours où il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir annoncer un tel échec à Tsukauchi. Car cela était bel et bien un échec : il était inconcevable qu'il réussisse ce concours avec uniquement 1/100 dans la partie pratique. Même s'il marquait un score parfait à l'écrit, avoir la moyenne ne suffira pas en raison du nombre de participants, bien supérieur au nombre de places disponibles. _Est-ce que passer l'écrit en vaut seulement le coup ?_

Malgré tout... Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer – _futile, idiot, vain._

Et si sa dernière action avait fonctionné ? Et s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'appuyer sur ce bouton ait eu un quelconque effet ? Les points gagnés n'avaient pas été révélés alors il ne savait pas quel score il avait réellement marqué. Il était sorti du complexe en dernier, alors il n'avait pas pu parler avec les autres participants non plus : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé sur le champ de bataille une fois qu'il était entré dans la tour. Il avait hésité à aller faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour voir si quelqu'un avait posté ses impressions, mais la probabilité que cela lui mine le moral et influence son épreuve écrite était bien trop importante pour prendre le risque. Il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même.

En ces raisons, Izuku se présenta pour le test écrit. À nouveau, ils furent conduits à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre et séparés en groupes. Le nombre de participants avait drastiquement diminué, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à hésiter et ils étaient passés de plusieurs centaines aux environs de deux cents. _Cela signifie que seul le cinquième d'entre nous sera accepté._

Present Mic, qui était toujours leur animateur, leur expliqua que cette épreuve avait été divisée en deux parties, une pour la matinée et l'autre pour l'après-midi. La première épreuve consistait en un test de connaissances générales, telles que les mathématiques où la grammaire – on pouvait difficilement permettre à une personne sans aucune éducation de représenter l'élite des héros. Le deuxième test est particulier à l'académie de Yuei et évoluait chaque année. Plus d'indications seraient données lorsque l'épreuve commencera. À l'entente de cette annonce, les élèves s'étaient tous agités, inquiet à l'idée de passer un examen pour lequel ils n'étaient pas préparés. La personne qui l'avait réprimandé lors de la conférence précédente avait alors dit quelque chose dans les lignes de 'Les héros se doivent d'être préparés à l'inattendu.' Cette annonce avait eu le don de calmer une grande majorité des participants et une fois le silence revenu, chaque groupe avait été emmené dans sa salle d'examen.

La première épreuve dura cinq heures – 8h00 à 13h00 – et Izuku considérait avoir plutôt bien réussi. L'examen avait été dur, digne du niveau d'un lycée comme celui de Yuei et il avait fait des erreurs, notamment au niveau de la partie 'langues étrangères', mais il était quasiment sûr d'avoir eu une bonne majorité des réponses correctes.

À la sortie de l'épreuve, il leurs avait été donné trois-quart d'heure pour manger. Le repas avait été stressant et le principal sujet de discussion entre les participants était la mystérieuse épreuve de cet après-midi. Tous avaient reçu un sac de pique-nique, composé d'un sandwich, une boisson et un fruit et ils avaient ensuite été dirigés vers la cour où ils avaient été libérés. Rapidement, des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés et ils s'étaient tous dispersés. Midoriya était resté seul, abandonné à l'entrée.

Pendant un instant, Izuku considéra l'idée de rejoindre Kacchan et de manger avec lui, afin de ne pas rester seul. Cependant, les traitements qu'il avait reçus ces derniers jours le firent vite changer d'avis et il se mit à tourner la tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de trouver une place où s'installer. Il y avait plusieurs groupes de personnes qui avaient l'air assez amicaux, mais ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps et Midoriya ne voulait pas déranger. D'autres groupes avaient l'air de s'être créés sur le moment, sans doute entre des personnes qui étaient dans le même groupe d'examen. Ces groupes-là étaient probablement plus facile à intégrer, mais l'ambiance y avait l'air tendue et en ce moment, Izuku n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Laissant ses yeux se promener sur les différents groupes, Midoriya en remarqua un ou l'atmosphère semblait plus légère. C'était un petit groupe de trois et il pouvait reconnaître les deux filles qu'il avait remarquées le jour du premier test – celle qui avait failli trébucher et celle qui l'avait retenue. Elles avaient l'air gentilles et Midoriya s'apprêtait à avancer dans leur direction lorsqu'il reconnut la troisième personne. Il se figea net. C'était le garçon qui l'avait repris lors de la conférence et il faisait _peur._ Midoriya ne voulait pas manger seul, et les deux filles avaient l'air d'être une compagnie agréable, mais il était sûr que s'il mangeait avec eux il serait tellement tendu à cause de la présence de l'autre garçon qu'il serait incapable d'avaler la moindre miette.

Laissant passer un soupir de déception, il se résolut à manger seul et s'avança vers un coin reculé de la cour pour ne pas avoir à être dans la ligne de mire des autres participants – si Kacchan le voyait, il n'entendrait jamais la fin de cette histoire et il préférait éviter les ennuis inutiles.

À sa surprise, l'endroit laissait place à un petit carré d'herbe qui n'était pas visible depuis l'entrée. L'idée de pique-niquer dans l'herbe était agréable et il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsqu'il remarqua que le coin était déjà occupé. La personne était seule et de là où il était, Izuku n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître Todoroki. _Est-ce que ses cheveux sont naturels ? C'est tellement cliché…_

Midoriya commença à s'agiter, ne sachant s'il devait continuer son action et commencer à manger comme si de rien était, s'il défilait demander l'autorisation de l'occupant déjà présent ou s'il devait essayer de partir avant d'être repéré. Son agitation ne devait pas être vraiment très discrète car le garçon releva immédiatement la tête de son repas et fixa ses yeux sur Midoriya, un air légèrement surpris sur le visage. _Je suppose que partir maintenant serait vraiment malpoli…_ Décidant que l'ignorer était tout autant malpoli, Izuku entreprit d'initier la conversation.

« B-bonjour ! » Midoriya sentit ses joues devenir rouges de honte pour avoir bégayé devant quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant. Todoroki ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et continua juste de le fixer. Décidant de prendre cela comme une indication pour continuer, Midoriya se lança. « Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici ? »

Todoroki n'affichait pas de réaction visible et Izuku ne voulait qu'une seule chose, baisser les yeux et partir le plus vite possible. Mais cela serait lâche et il comptait devenir un héros : il n'allait pas fuir devant un garçon de son âge – _Kacchan est bien pire._

En guise de réponse, Todoroki hocha la tête et retourna à son repas, ignorant totalement Izuku. Un peu surpris par son accord – le visage du garçon donnait plus l'impression qu'il allait lui dire de dégager que de rester – il s'assit dans l'herbe, pas totalement dos à l'autre, mais pas face à face ce non plus, et commença son propre sandwich.

Le silence n'était pas pesant, mais il n'était pas agréable non plus. Midoriya était légèrement mal à l'aise, mais réussi à avaler tout son repas malgré le stress et la tension. Sur la pause de quarante-cinq minutes autorisée, vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées et s'il n'occupait pas son cerveau maintenant il allait devenir fou à essayer de prévoir l'épreuve suivante. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une distraction avant de perdre la raison. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna de façon à faire face à Todoroki.

« Je… Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku ! » lâcha Midoriya d'une seule traite. Visiblement, son interlocuteur ne s'y attendait pas, car il leva la tête si rapidement qu'Izuku cru qu'elle allait craquer. Midoriya grimaça intérieurement. _Pas le meilleur moyen de commencer une conversation…_

Pendant un moment, le garçon face à lui ne dit rien. Midoriya commençait à penser qu'il allait décider de l'ignorer lorsqu'il hocha la tête, son visage à nouveau impassible. « Todoroki Shouto. » Sa voix était calme et Izuku se demanda distraitement s'il était normal que lui soit autant stressé par la situation.

Son interlocuteur continua à le fixer dans les yeux et Midoriya se creusa les méninges à toute vitesse pour trouver un sujet de conversation. « H-hm… » Le regard impénétrable qui ne le lâchait pas ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, non plus. Izuku combattit le besoin urgent de baisser les yeux. Il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ? L'examen, je veux dire ! » _Bravo, très clair, Midoriya._

Même si son visage resta impassible, Izuku eut la sensation que ce qu'il avait demandé n'avait pas été une question à laquelle Todoroki s'attendait. Ce dernier lui jetait d'ailleurs un regard suspicieux. « Je me débrouille. » Sec, mais au moins il avait répondu. Vu qu'il n'avait pas retourné la question, cela pouvait signifier que a) il se fichait complètement de la réponse ou b) il voulait que cette conversation se termine le plus rapidement possible. Sauf qu'Izuku avait été habitué à pire que cela avec Kacchan et qu'il n'allait pas abandonner.

« C'est vrai ? C'est impressionnant ! Les tests pratique était vraiment difficile ! Il y a certains moments où j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ! » Pas de réaction, mais il s'y attendait. Après tout, Todoroki était le fils du No.2 national alors il avait sans doute reçu des conseils à appliquer dans ce genre de situation. L'épreuve avait sans doute été plus facile pour lui que pour les autres. _Todoroki est vraiment incroyable !_ « L'écrit était dur, lui aussi ! Les exercices étaient du même genre que ceux qu'on a au collège, mais les questions étaient bien plus complexes. Les problèmes de maths, surtout, étaient très peu guidés et il était facile de partir dans la mauvaise direction… » Trop emporté par ses explications sur les différents pièges de l'examen écrit, Midoriya ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait à nouveau dans sa barbe ni que Todoroki avait haussé un sourcil amusé face à son étrange habitude. Il le laissa le divertir quelque temps avant de prendre la parole, le coupant sur une explication avancée sur la difficulté de l'examen en langues étrangères.

« Midoriya. » Surpris d'entendre son nom, Izuku se coupa net dans son explication. L'expression qu'il y avait sur son visage devait être assez comique car un des coins de la bouche de Todoroki tiqua et ses yeux portaient une lueur amusée. _Il m'a parlé !_ « Tu avais recommencé. » Il ne précisa pas ce qu'il avait recommencé alors Midoriya mit quelque temps pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait repris son marmonnement et les traits de son visage se tordirent en une grimace horrifiée. _Il se souvient de la réunion d'entrée_ _?!_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour se répandre en excuses mais Todoroki le prit de vitesse. « À ton avis, que va être l'examen de cet après-midi ? »

La grimace horrifiée se transforma en un air choqué avant de devenir un large sourire. Todoroki attendit patiemment qu'Izuku réponde à sa question. « Et bien… » Midoriya prit son temps pour réunir ses pensées. Il avait fait suffisamment d'explications décousues jusqu'à maintenant. « Pour l'instant, on a passé un test pratique qui évaluait nos capacités à faire face au danger dans des situations réelles. Ensuite, le premier test écrit évaluait nos connaissances scolaires. Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas de bonne image si un héros qui représente le pays n'est pas capable de parler correctement japonais. » À cette idée, Izuku lâcha un petit rire, avant d'afficher une expression sérieuse. « Cependant, je trouve cela dommage, car je suis sûr qu'il existe des personnes qui feraient d'excellents héros et qui se retrouve bloquées juste parce qu'elles n'ont pas reçu une éducation adaptée. » Les yeux de Todoroki flashèrent une lueur étrange et pendant un moment, Izuku fut certain de l'avoir offensé et qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Il n'en fut rien et son interlocuteur inclina la tête pour lui demander de continuer. Midoriya hésita, mais fit comme demandé. « Donc jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont évalué nos connaissances de base et nos capacités sur le champ de bataille – perspicacité, agilité, jugement, capacité de combat… Je ne pense pas que le système de points qui a été mis en place représente l'ensemble de la note, cela serait bien trop primaire. Il y avait sans doute des examinateurs qui nous observaient et qui ont noté nos aptitudes selon certains critères. » Les idées lui venaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et Izuku se donna un moment pour réfléchir. « Cependant, il me semble impossible qu'ils aient pu saisir tout notre potentiel en un seul test. D'autant plus que celui-ci ne représentait qu'une seule situation et qu'il en existe plein d'autres qui demandent des compétences particulières que l'on n'a pas pu montrer lors de ce test. » Midoriya fit une pause, hésitant à donner son avis. Il se trompait probablement, de toute manière, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un idiot devant quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant que Todoroki Shouto. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il remarqua que Midoriya ne semblait pas vouloir continuer. Izuku se mit à balbutier. « Je-je me trompe sûrement… Je veux dire, la probabilité pour que j'ai raison est très faible et de toute manière j'ai sans doute tort, mais… » Il inspira. « Je pense qu'ils vont utiliser ce test pour complémenter leurs données… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il entendait par là car Present Mic était réapparu et leur demandait de se regrouper afin de pouvoir commencer le deuxième examen écrit. Izuku fit surpris : le temps était passé rapidement et la conversation avait été relativement agréable, même si pas tout à fait reposante.

Todoroki se leva et se dirigea vers l'animateur. Il le salua d'un signe de tête. « On va découvrir si tu as visé juste. » Midoriya fut laissé bouche bée et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre et rejoindre les groupes qui se formaient.

 _Todoroki est une personne plutôt sympa, je suppose, mais il est vraiment intimidant._

 **-o0o-**

Finalement, Izuku n'avait pas été très loin de la vérité. Le deuxième examen écrit avait duré quatre heures et avait constitué en une série de dix problèmes – chacun sur dix points.

Chacun de ces problèmes décrivait une situation et l'élève devait proposer et expliquer une solution. Il devait prendre en compte les avantages et les inconvénients, indiquer les limites de sa solution, annoncer les difficultés majeures et les problèmes qui pourraient être rencontrés, ainsi qu'un moyen de les surmonter. Midoriya avait littéralement _adoré_ ce test. Cela ressemblait énormément à son propre passe-temps, mais à l'envers. Au lieu d'analyser les combats des héros et d'en déduire leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, il devait choisir les héros les plus adaptés pour répondre à la situation.

Les trois premiers problèmes correspondaient à des situations d'attaques de vilains basiques, même si la difficulté augmentait avec chaque question. L'examinateur ne demandait qu'une seule solution par problème, mais il n'était pas interdit d'en donner plusieurs. Aussi, Midoriya passa une bonne partie de son temps sur ces trois questions, à essayer de trouver quelles étaient les meilleures situations possibles, en prenant en compte les dommages collatéraux, la rapidité d'exécution, les conséquences de chaque action et les limites de chaque individualité des héros qui intervenaient. À part le troisième cas, qui constituait en une prise d'otages, les situations étaient assez banales alors il prit garde à ne pas utiliser des héros surpuissants – comme All Might – au cas où un problème plus grave se déclencherait en même temps.

La moitié du temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il arriva à la question quatre. Celle-ci, et les deux suivantes, se centrait sur l'étudiant qui répondait au test. À nouveau, trois situations dans lesquelles il faut arrêter un vilain, sauf que cette fois, au lieu de planifier les actions d'un héros quelconque, c'est le participant qui doit l'affronter. Les mêmes données étaient à prendre en compte, mais les méchants étaient nettement plus faible que les trois précédents et les situations plus banales et moins dangereuses. Ces trois questions se révélèrent être extrêmement ardue pour Izuku, car celui-ci ne possédait aucune individualité qui lui permettrait de finir rapidement les combats. Il fut obligé de créer des présupposés – la taille du vilain, sa vitesse, l'environnement dans lequel ils s'affrontaient… – ce qui, il en est conscient, était extrêmement bancal. En effet, il est loin d'être Dieu et en situation réelle, il y a de grandes chances pour que tout ce qu'il a prévu n'arrive pas. Cependant, il ne voyait aucun autre moyen pour faire autrement et finit par rédiger trois réponses les plus complètes possible pour compenser.

Les questions sept et huit correspondaient à des situations de sauvetage en cas de catastrophes. Dans la première, il fallait former une équipe de trois héros afin d'aider des civils qui avaient subit une grosse inondation. Celle-là était plutôt facile car les contraintes étaient évidentes et le danger moindre : c'était avant tout une mission d'aide. La question fut rapidement bouclée et Midoriya passa à la suivante. Cette fois, il y avait eu un tremblement de terre et il fallait que l'élève, accompagné de deux héros professionnels, aide les équipes d'intervention à retrouver les rescapés et à les sortir des décombres. À nouveau, la situation était loin d'être idéale pour lui, mais il réussit à trouver des solutions assez satisfaisantes et s'empressa de les écrire. Malheureusement, l'examinateur leur indiqua que le temps touchait à sa fin et qu'ils leur fallait arrêter d'écrire avant qu'il n'ai pu finir de rédiger la question – sans parler de la neuf et la dix.

Déçu d'avoir été piégé par le manque de temps et de ne pas avoir réussi à terminer le devoir, Izuku posa malgré tout son crayon et sorti de la salle. S'il avait raison et que chaque question était sur dix points, alors il ne pouvait obtenir qu'un maximum de 80/100. Si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'aurait pas _tout_ juste – c'était impossible – il aurait sans doute autour des 60/100, ce qui était bien trop peu vu qu'il comptait sur cette note pour équilibrer sa performance pratique.

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber et il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer en public.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer mon échec à Tsukauchi, je suppose._

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci à toutes ces magnifiques reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori ou ont follow. Cela m'aide et m'encourage à avancer. Merci beaucoup.

 **À propos des updates...** À la rentrée, je vais en prépa, et je ne sais honnêtement pas à quoi m'attendre, ce qui risque de rendre mon rythme de publication légèrement chaotique, au moins pour les trois premiers mois. Je passerai donc à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour me laisser le temps de m'adapter, et je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à tenir mon planning.

Bon. J'ai fini mes petites déclarations, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et, je l'espère, nous nous reverrons au suivant.


	5. Chapter 4

**For a want of a nail...**

Chapitre 4

 **-o0o-**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur ce manga, tout appartient à son auteur, Horikoshi. De la même manière, il existe sans doute des fics qui ont été écrites en suivant la même idée, donc je n'ai aucune exclusivité là-dessus non plus.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** En fin de fic !

 **Warning :** Dans les futurs (et moins lointains) chapitres, il y aura du shonen-ai.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o0o-**

Lorsque Midoriya se leva samedi matin, il faillit éteindre son réveil et retourner dans sa couette pour se rendormir. Il l'aurait fait s'il ne craignait pas la réaction de Tsukauchi lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il lui avait posé un lapin : lui annoncer qu'il avait raté le concours allait déjà être suffisamment difficile comme cela. À contre cœur, Izuku commença à se préparer.

Le point de rendez-vous de ce week-end était situé en centre-ville, à la terrasse d'un café où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour analyser le comportement des autres clients. Plus Midoriya s'en rapprochait, plus les nœuds qui se formaient dans son estomac étaient nombreux. Distraitement, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à vomir à cause du stress. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Tsukauchi le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage devait afficher ce qu'il pensait car immédiatement, l'expression de son tuteur changea. Il ne dit pourtant rien et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander des boissons. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils étaient confortablement installés qu'il entama la conversation.

« Explique. » Direct et droit au point, Izuku ne savait s'il devait le bénir ou le maudire. Il n'empêche, le ton était loin d'être cassant, presque compatissant. Midoriya ne se fit pas demander deux fois et raconta le déroulement de ses épreuves. Il expliqua l'épreuve pratique et le pari qu'il avait fait, l'épreuve écrite qui était la seule qu'il pensait avoir réussi convenablement et l'épreuve mystère où il s'était si misérablement fait piéger par le temps. Tsukauchi ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux, mais son visage n'exprimait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'il eut fini son explication, il attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Et donc tu penses avoir raté. » Midoriya hocha la tête, honteux.

« Je… je suis désolé. » Sa voix se cassa sur la fin de la phrase. _Oh non, je vais me mettre à pleurer._ « C'est vrai-vraiment injuste pour vous. V-vous avez sacrifié t-tous ces week-ends pour m'aider à m-m'améliorer et-et-et… » Il s'était bel et bien mit à pleurer et visiblement, sa voix ne pouvait plus ajouter un mot de plus. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Levant les yeux, il ne put que remarquer que Tsukauchi était loin d'avoir l'air énervé et de lui en vouloir. Il hoqueta, voulant lui demander pourquoi, mais l'homme lui coupa la parole.

« Je t'ai entraîné pour que tu deviennes un héros, pas pour que tu deviennes un lycéen à Yuei. » La phrase mit quelque temps à avoir un impact sur Midoriya, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, c'était comme s'il avait eu le souffle coupé. Tsukauchi continua comme si de rien était. « Bien sûr, entrer à Yuei aurait été le chemin le plus facile, mais ce n'est pas le seul à exister pour autant. » C'était vrai, et Midoriya, qui pourtant avait toujours plus regardé son objectif final plutôt que les moyens utilisés pour y arriver, n'avait pas été fichu de s'en rendre compte. Il aurait aimé se cogner la tête contre la table pour ne pas avoir réalisé un fait aussi évident. « Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? »

Izuku prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question et organiser ses pensées. « Je… Pour commencer, je pense que je vais attendre d'avoir les résultats de Yuei. Je sais bien que la probabilité que je sois admis est extrêmement faible, mais… Mais je ne veux pas encore abandonner. » Ses yeux avaient repris leur lueur déterminée. « Si je suis refusé, alors je vais chercher un lycée qui accepterait de me prendre même si les périodes d'inscription sont déjà passées. Si c'est possible, un lycée qui forme des héros, sinon, un lycée général. Ensuite, je demanderais à plusieurs héros d'accepter de me prendre comme assistant. Si je ne peux pas apprendre à devenir un héros grâce à des cours, alors je l'apprendrais sur le terrain. Cela sera bien plus difficile et il n'est même pas sûr qu'un héros m'accepte, mais je ne me découragerais pas. » Midoriya hésita un instant à continuer. « Si cela ne marche pas non plus… Je pense que j'essaierai de me tourner vers les forces de l'ordre. » Cette fois, il n'expliqua pas ses raisons. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et Tsukauchi savait aussi bien que lui que s'il devait en venir là, cela avait le même effet que s'il abandonnait son rêve.

« Donne toi le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus. » lui répondit son tuteur, « Parfois, certaines réponses paraissent évidentes alors qu'elles sont loin de l'être. » Il se leva, mettant fin à la conversation. « Allez, debout ! On a un programme à suivre et on est déjà en retard. »

Midoriya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'essaya pas de cacher l'espoir qui était apparu dans sa voix. « Vous allez continuer à m'entraîner, Monsieur ? »

Les yeux de Tsukauchi prirent une lueur joueuse. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. « Tu as un problème avec ça, gamin ? »

Izuku décida de ne pas lui offrir la satisfaction de répondre et se leva à son tour, un large sourire aux lèvres. _Tout n'est peut-être pas si noir que je ne l'aurais cru._

 **-o0o-**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le test écrit et normalement, Midoriya devait recevoir sa réponse aujourd'hui. Le sujet avait été le centre de toutes les discussions du collège. Plus les jours avançaient et plus il craignait de ne pas être admis. Il _savait_ qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il soit admis. Il le savait et l'avait reconnu devant Tsukauchi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait l'idée et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher espérer être pris.

Les résultats étaient reçus par courrier. Il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle la lettre d'admission de Yuei était assez… particulière _,_ mais vu que tout ce qu'il avait vu à propos de l'académie jusqu'à maintenant sortait de l'ordinaire, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Malgré tout, Midoriya fut choqué lorsque sa mère l'appela pour lui dire qu'il avait de la visite et qu'il découvrit Tsukauchi sur le pas de sa porte, une lettre à la main.

« Alors gamin ? Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? » Pour toute réponse, Izuku se décala mécaniquement et conduit son invité dans le salon. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!_ Il ne put cependant pas poser sa question car Tsukauchi prit la parole avant lui.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. » lui dit-il en lui tendant une lettre. Midoriya la prit sans un mot. _Comment sait-il où j'habite, d'ailleurs ?_ « Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre-là ! »

Cela eut pour effet de sortir Midoriya de son état de choc et il ouvrit la lettre sans prendre le temps de regarder l'expéditeur. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite machine, de la taille d'un téléphone portable, qui s'alluma automatiquement lorsqu'il la posa sur la table basse. Un hologramme de All Might apparu et Tsukauchi s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Izuku, lui, resta planté devant l'écran, aussi choqué que si un fantôme se trouvait devant lui – peut-être plus, même. L'hologramme de All Might prit vie et commença à parler.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Aujourd'hui est le moment que vous attendez tous avec impatience et l'on m'a fait l'honneur d'être le présentateur qui vous délivrera cette nouvelle de la plus grande importance ! Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter les résultats d'admission de l'académie de Yuei ! » À ces mots, All Might fit une petite courbette et Midoriya ne pouvait que regarder, abasourdi. « Pour commencer, seuls les élèves ayant eu plus de 79/100 au premier test écrit ont été retenus. Nous avons ensuite effectué la moyenne des résultats du deuxième test écrit et de l'épreuve pratique, que nous avons organisé en un classement. Pour ceux qui souhaitent obtenir le détail de leurs notes, il vous faudra vous présenter à l'académie avec votre lettre d'admission. » All Might marqua une pause dans ses explications et des roulements de tambours se firent entendre. « Et maintenant sans plus attendre, mesdames et messieurs, voici vos résultats ! » Midoriya était tellement tendu qu'il s'était mis à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. « En première place, Bakugo Katsuki, avec une moyenne de 85/100 ! Félicitations mon garçon, tu peux être fier de toi ! » Midoriya eu un pincement au cœur. _Kacchan est vraiment incroyable…_ « En deuxième place dans le classement, obtenue grâce à 79 points bien mérités, je vous demande d'applaudir Iida Tenya ! » All Might continua ainsi à appeler des noms, tous inconnus, et bientôt, la cinquième place avait été prise, puis la dixième, suivie de la quinzième. Midoriya commençait à désespérer d'entendre son prénom – _plus que 35 places de libres –_ et était à deux doigts d'éteindre l'hologramme pour s'épargner la déception qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas tarder à se faire connaître. Il se força malgré tout à continuer d'écouter. « Avec un score de 69/100, on a à la seizième place la jeune Uraraka Ochako ! C'était un joli combat que tu nous as montré, ma petite ! Même s'il est situé une place en dessous, son score est identique et sa logique n'est pas des moindres : à la dix-septième place, nous accueillons Midoriya Izuku ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu quelqu'un comme toi à Yuei, mon garçon ! »

 _Impossible._ Midoriya ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. _N'osait_ pas en croire ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été admis, pas après avoir raté l'examen pratique et ne pas avoir réussi à compléter le deuxième test écrit. _Et encore moins à la dix-septième place !_

Izuku avait l'impression que tout s'était figé. Sans plus porter d'attention au reste de la vidéo, il se tourna vers Tsukauchi pour demander confirmation. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin et ses épaules remuaient comme s'il essayait de bloquer un rire. _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Me suis-je trompé ?_

L'idée était terrifiante et Izuku pouvait sentir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il se força à ne pas les laisser tomber. _Je me suis déjà suffisamment ridiculisé comme cela._

Sauf que Tsukauchi n'éclata pas de rire. À la place, un grand sourire vint d'afficher sur ses lèvres. « Alors gamin ? Ça fait quoi de réaliser son rêve ? »

Pendant un instant, Midoriya fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il se reprit, cela n'était pas vraiment mieux. « Je… Il… Vous voulez dire que… Quoi ? »

Cela n'était pas très clair, mais il semblerait que c'était suffisant pour que Tsukauchi comprenne, puisqu'il répondit à sa question. « Tu as réussi, gamin. Tu es admis à Yuei ! »

Cette fois, les larmes de Midoriya tombèrent, mais il n'essayait même plus de les contenir. Il tenta de remercier son tuteur entre deux hoquets, mais celui-ci le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. « La vidéo n'est pas terminée. Tu devrais y prêter plus d'attention : elle te renseigne sur les capacités de tes camarades. »

Izuku se tourna donc à nouveau vers l'hologramme de All Might, qui avait fini de donner le classement des élèves admis – trente-six au lieu de quarante ! – et ajoutait maintenant quelques précisions de dernière minute. « En plus des trente-six admis par le concours, il y a eu trois élèves qui ont été acceptés sur recommandation. Parmi ceux-là, deux d'entre eux ont également passé le concours d'entrée. Félicitations à Yaoyorozu Momo, qui a marqué 92 points et à Todoroki Shouto qui suit avec 83 points ! Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir dans notre établissement ! » _Todoroki est toujours aussi impressionnant._ Midoriya enregistra dans un coin de sa tête le nom de la personne qui avait battu Kacchan _. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble…_

All Might continua la vidéo en annonçant diverses informations, comme la date à laquelle le dossier d'inscription complet devait être retourné, celle de la rentrée, ou encore le matériel à acheter. Il fut également précisé qu'il leur sera fournit un catalogue et un bon de commande qu'il leur faudra remplir pour obtenir leur costume de héros. En entendant cela, Tsukauchi lui proposa de se retrouver en ville pour qu'ils s'en occupent ensemble. C'était une bonne idée et Midoriya s'empressa d'accepter : son tuteur possédait de nombreuses connaissances et sera sans aucun doute de très bon conseil.

Une fois la vidéo finie, Tsukauchi se leva et le salua. « Félicitations pour ton admission, gamin. Mais n'espère pas pour autant tirer au flanc ! Retrouve moi demain en forêt et soit prêt à souffrir, on va monter la difficulté. »

Midoriya était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia complètement de demander à Tsukauchi pourquoi est-ce lui qui avait sa lettre en premier lieu.

 **-o0o-**

Les deux mois qui séparaient l'inscription au lycée et la rentrée scolaire passèrent comme dans un brouillard. L'entraînement de Tsukauchi avait doublé. Ils avaient également entrepris de nettoyer la plage pour le muscler un peu plus, mais à quelques jours de la rentrée, moins d'un dixième des déchets avaient été enlevés – c'était trop peu.

Les cours, quant à eux, s'étaient tous déroulés dans une ambiance étrange, voire sinistre. À part Kacchan, plus personne ne le touchait. Tous se posaient la même question : Comment diable est-ce que Deku, le nullard sans individualité, avait-il réussi le concours d'entrée à Yuei ? Kacchan l'avait confronté à ce propos, le premier lundi qui suivait la lettre d'admission. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas eu de sang versé et Izuku s'en était sorti avec seulement une bosse derrière la tête. Après cela, silence radio sur toute la ligne et tous s'étaient mis à l'ignorer. Peut-être était-ce mieux que lorsqu'il se faisait harceler, mais c'était tellement ennuyant, tellement blessant qu'il regrettait presque les coups qu'il se prenait. Au moins, _il existait._

Le meilleur moment fut lorsque Tsukauchi l'aida à construire son costume. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur café habituel, le catalogue des accessoires avec eux et un carnet à dessin à la main. Tsukauchi le conseillait sur certains éléments, mais à aucun moment il le poussa à installer – ou à ne pas installer – un certain équipement. Au final, ils s'étaient rangés pour une combinaison noire souple et renforcée au niveau des points vitaux, avec de multiples poches dans lesquelles il pourra ranger ses gadgets et une paire de rangers. Tsukauchi lui avait également conseillé d'acheter un set de couteaux de qualité qu'il garderait constamment sur lui. ' _Si tu retrouves face au danger, tu ne peux pas demander à faire une pause pour que tu puisses aller te changer. Tu dois pouvoir être fonctionnel immédiatement.'_ L'argument avait été logique et Izuku s'y était plié. Une semaine plus tard, Tsukauchi l'avait conduit dans un magasin de chasse et lui avait offert un ensemble de cinq couteaux de taille et forme diverses. ' _Comme cadeau pour te féliciter pour ta réussite'_ avait-il expliqué. Les couteaux étaient loin d'être de première qualité et n'étaient pas non plus tape à l'œil – on pouvait difficilement les qualifier de beaux, à ce niveau – mais c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait eu à sa disposition auparavant et l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qui lui avait été fait.

Les vacances étaient arrivées et Midoriya avait divisé son temps entre préparer ses fournitures scolaires et nettoyer la plage. Deux semaines passèrent et le printemps vint, la rentrée des classes avec lui.

Quelques jours auparavant, Izuku avait reçu une lettre lui rappelant le jour et l'heure à laquelle il devait se présenter. Cette lettre dévoilait aussi la classe dans laquelle il serait, son emploi du temps et ses professeurs. Il s'était donc présenté pour la troisième fois à l'académie de Yuei et déambulait à présent dans les couloirs à la recherche de la classe 1.A. D'une certaine manière, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Lui, Midoriya Izuku, un nain sans talent ni individualité, avait été sélectionné comme élève de la meilleure académie de la région, pour le _département des héros._ Le même département où avaient été sélectionnés Kacchan et Todoroki ! Il avait été placé au même niveau que deux des personnes les plus impressionnantes qu'il connaisse, la pression était énorme. Après avoir parcouru les couloirs de chaque étage de long en large, il trouva enfin la salle qui leur était attribué en première heure – au quatrième étage _._

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Kacchan et Todoroki avaient été sélectionnés. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de cette pièce étaient eux aussi des personnes incroyablement fortes. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment ma place parmi eux ?_ Il était toujours en proie à son débat intérieur lorsque quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Uraraka Ochako ! Est-ce que tu vas être dans la classe 1.A ? » Midoriya, qui s'était retourné pour observer la nouvelle venue, ne put que hocher la tête, hébété. _C'est la fille qui avait l'air sympa…_ « Moi aussi ! Je suis vraiment excitée de voir à quoi notre classe va ressembler ! Je me demande qui vont être nos professeurs ! J'ai entendu dire que ce sont des héros professionnels qui font cours, ça serait génial si c'était le cas ! Et puis, il va y avoir la cérémonie d'ouverture et la rencontre avec le conseiller d'orientation… » Midoriya la laissa divaguer, se demandant distraitement si elle attendait seulement une réponse à ses questions. Uraraka, toujours en parlant, ouvrit la porte de la classe sans la moindre arrière-pensée. « Tu sais, je suis sûre que tous les professeurs vont être super intéressants ! On va pouvoir apprendre plein de choses, peut-être même à conduire… Oh ! Bonjour Momo ! Comment vas-tu ? » La jeune fille, ayant aperçu une personne qu'elle connaissait – _ça ne serait pas la fille qu'elle avait aidée lors du premier examen d'entrée ? –_ se dirigea vers elle et laissa Midoriya dans l'encadrement de la porte après une petite excuse et un signe de la main.

Izuku était donc à nouveau seul, entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était bien plus fortes que lui, bien plus adaptée à cette classe et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de portes pour les séparer. Promenant son regard sur la classe, il remarqua que Kacchan était en train de, hum, discuter avec la personne qui l'avait interpellé dans l'amphithéâtre. Décidé à les éviter tous les deux, Midoriya se dirigea vers le fond de la classe à la recherche d'une chaise. La plupart des sièges étaient déjà occupés – il semblerait qu'il ait été parmi les derniers à arriver – ce qui lui laissait le choix entre deux tables, la deuxième étant sans doute pour Ochako. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs déjà posé son sac sur l'une d'elles, au premier rang, voisine de celle de 'Momo'. Puisque le choix avait été fait pour lui, il se dirigea vers la deuxième et s'y assit.

Sa place se trouvait tout au fond de la salle. Cela le dérangeait un peu car il avait espéré pouvoir se mettre devant pour participer plus, mais il en avait l'habitude. Il n'allait pas laisser ce fait lui gâcher la journée. À sa droite se trouvait un élève avec une tête d'oiseau – un corbeau ? – et à sa gauche… À sa gauche était assis Todoroki, qui le salua d'un mouvement de la tête lorsqu'il vit qu'il occupait son attention. Izuku allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un adulte entra dans la pièce en rampant – _est-ce que c'est un sac de couchage ? –_ et laissa la porte claquer derrière lui. En un instant, les discussions s'arrêtèrent et l'homme prit la parole.

« Hmf. Il vous a fallu huit secondes pour vous arrêter de parler. Votre temps de réaction est bien trop long, vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre vouloir devenir des héros. » La personne – leur professeur ? – qui disait cela semblait avoir autant envie d'être avec eux que de se retrouver en haut de l'Himalaya en maillot de bain en plein hiver. _Est-ce que c'est ça, un héros professionnel ?_ « Je suis votre professeur principal, Aizawa Shouta. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » _C'est étrange, il ne ressemble pas du tout à un pro. Qui est-ce_ ? « Mettez vos tenues de sport et retrouvez-moi sur le terrain d'entraînement No.6. »

Les élèves ne sortirent de leur torpeur que quelques secondes après qu'Aizawa soit sorti de la salle. Un commentaire brisa le silence qui s'était installé. « Eh bien, c'était une sacrée entrée ! » Cela eut don de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement tendue et tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, un survêtement à la main. Izuku fut parmi les derniers à partir, laissant Kacchan prendre de l'avance. Il fit le chemin aux côtés de Uraraka et Yaoyorozu, s'amusant à essayer de deviner pour quelle raison est-ce que leur professeur principal les faisait descendre sur le terrain d'entraînement quelques minutes après leur arrivée au lycée.

La conversation dériva alors vers les individualités des deux filles. Ochako semblait pouvoir faire léviter des objets et des personnes à volonté, mais lorsqu'il posa des questions sur son alter, elle admit facilement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire léviter elle-même car cela la rendait malade. C'était un point intéressant et Izuku décida de lui réserver une page dans son cahier afin de voir s'il n'existait pas un moyen pour contourner cela – sa mobilité sur le champ de bataille serait alors _tellement_ impressionnante ! D'un autre côté, Yaoyorozu… elle possédait sans doute l'individualité la plus puissante que Midoriya avait rencontré : cette fille était l'incarnation de Dieu. Un tel pouvoir de création, qui ne connaissait quasiment aucune limite, faisait d'elle un adversaire redoutable. Midoriya allait _définitivement_ l'interroger plus en détails là-dessus.

Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires avant qu'il n'ait pu poser ses questions, malheureusement, cependant cela signifiait aussi qu'elles ne pouvaient plus l'interroger sur sa propre individualité – qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses camarades de classe à ce propos, et cela serait futile de toute manière, mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Toute sa vie on s'était moqué de lui car il ne possédait aucune individualité, parfois même venant de personnes dont la seule capacité était de changer la couleur de leurs _poils._ Et parmi toutes ces personnes-là, Kacchan avait été le pire. Cette classe était remplie d'aspirants héros avec des individualités hors du commun ! Ils allaient forcément le dénigrer. _Et s'ils réagissaient tous comme Kacchan ?_

Les élèves se changèrent tous en un temps record. Aizawa n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode et le faire attendre lors de leur premier cours semblait un bien mauvais moyen de débuter l'année. Avant de rejoindre les autres, Midoriya hésita un instant à prendre un couteau avec lui. D'un côté, Tsukauchi lui avait dit de ne jamais s'en séparer, mais de l'autre, ils étaient au lycée : il ne pouvait rien leur arriver ici. De toute manière, son équipement n'avait pas de poches, cela le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Il sortit au pas de course, les mains vides.

Lorsque tous furent regroupés sur le terrain, Aizawa fut prompt à leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Le concept était simple : ils devaient passer une série de tests physiques, les mêmes qui étaient effectués au lycée. L'intérêt ? Ils avaient le droit d'utiliser leurs individualités. Comme si cela n'était pas déjà suffisamment embêtantle dernier du classement pouvait répartir chez lui et ne pas revenir. Midoriya était foutu, il pouvait déjà faire ses valises.

Et les tests commencèrent.

Il n'était pas mauvais, à proprement parler. L'entraînement dispensé par Tsukauchi lui avait assuré au moins cela. Ses capacités sportives se situaient largement au-dessus de la moyenne, chez les humains _normaux._ Mais lorsque tu as un camarade qui parcourt 100 mètres en moins de trois secondes ou qui lance une balle qui ne retombe _jamais,_ tu ne peux juste pas lutter. C'est pour cela que Midoriya ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait fini vingtième.

« Donc. » commença Aizawa. « Comme je vous l'ai annoncé précédemment, le dernier du lot est viré. » Le groupe d'élèves explosa en cris. Midoriya lui, resta silencieux, sonné. Il se sentit vaguement tomber au sol, ses jambes le lâchant. _Alors ça y est ? C'est déjà fini ? Je suis arrivé jusque-là pour m'arrêter ici ?_ Devant lui, le professeur resta silencieux, sourd aux cris de protestations. Izuku réalisa distraitement que quelqu'un s'était accroupi à ses côtés et lui parlait. _Que va dire Tsukauchi ? Que va dire maman ? Je vais les décevoir. Tout ce que j'ai fais… Pour un stupide test ?_

 _Non._

 _Je refuse. Trop de personnes m'ont aidé, m'ont soutenu pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Il y a encore quelque chose que je peux faire!_

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » Izuku se remit debout et leva la tête. _J'ai déjà décidé que je ne reculerais pas, que je n'abandonnerais plus._ « Donnez-moi une autre chance, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi vous montrer que je peux devenir un héros ! » Midoriya entendit vaguement Kacchan grogner derrière lui, mais il ne lui paya aucune attention. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le professeur.

« Oh ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? » le défia Aizawa.

 _Comment, effectivement ? Contrairement à tous ceux qui sont présents ici, je n'ai aucun super-pouvoir. Je ne peux pas tirer de lasers ou créer un tank juste avec ma volonté. Je ne peux pas faire exploser ou glacer mon environnement. Je ne peux pas durcir ma peau et je n'ai pas six bras au lieu de deux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

« Testez-moi. Laissez-moi affronter quelqu'un, ou bien faites-moi repasser le test d'entrée. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je sais faire. » _Laissez-moi vous montrer ma détermination._

 **-o0o-**

Le changement de location avait été rapide. Aizawa avait d'abord hésité à accepter, mais la classe entière – minus Kacchan, mais hey ! – l'avait soutenu et ils avaient réussi à le faire plier. Aizawa les avait guidés vers un autre terrain d'entraînement, puis les avait fait entrer dans une pièce où de nombreux écrans permettaient d'avoir une vue complète sur l'endroit. Le silence était total et la tension était si épaisse que Midoriya avait l'impression qu'au moindre bruit, tous relâcheraient leur individualité – et créeraient d'énormes dégâts. Aizawa se tourna vers lui.

« Midoriya. Tu vas affronter Yaoyorozu. Si tu arrives à la vaincre, je reconsidérerais ton exclusion. » Ce n'était pas un oui définitif, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir maintenant.

« Mais monsieur, » protesta Uraraka « Momo a fini première lors du test. Ce n'est pas un peu trop… » Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir la phrase et risquer de faire changer d'avis leur professeur, Midoriya lui coupa la parole.

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire, monsieur. » Il préférait mille fois se battre contre Yaoyorozu que contre Kacchan, pour sûr. De plus, il connaissait déjà son individualité, ce qui était un avantage – affronter un adversaire dont il ne connaissait rien était bien plus dangereux. Enfin, il préférait se battre contre une personne comme elle, qui va avoir le même style de combat que lui, que quelqu'un avec une individualité d'ordre 'naturel', comme Todoroki ou une qui durcirait son corps – il serait complètement impuissant. Yaoyorozu était un bon choix, pas forcément le plus facile, mais pas impossible. Aizawa savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Ce sera une course contre-la-montre. Midoriya, tu as vingt minutes pour faire admettre défaite à Yaoyorozu. Tous les moyens peuvent être utilisés, à condition qu'ils ne mettent pas l'adversaire en danger de mort. » Il tourna son attention vers Yaoyorozu. « Si je considère que l'un de vous ne donne pas son maximum, j'annulerais le test et Midoriya sera viré. »

Tous deux furent ensuite amenés à leur point de départ et il leur fut donné cinq minutes pour se préparer. Izuku ne donnait pas cher de sa peau : Yaoyorozu possédait une individualité incroyable et elle savait très bien l'utiliser, autrement, elle ne se serait pas aussi haut classé lors du test. De son côté, il n'avait rien, pas même ses couteaux – il a retenu la leçon, il les conservera _toujours_ sur lui, à présent. Peut-être était-ce que cherchait à prouver Aizawa : qu'il était capable de se débrouiller contre n'importe quel adversaire, malgré tous ses désavantages. Après tout, il n'a aucun intérêt à éduquer un héros qui serait incapable de gagner dès que la difficulté est un peu trop grande.

Si Yaoyorozu souhaite gagner, il lui suffit de se cacher pendant quinze minutes et de s'assurer qu'il ne la trouve pas. Cependant, cela ne serait pas considéré 'être à son maximum', donc il est fortement probable qu'elle cherche plutôt à engager le combat. C'est risqué, mais Midoriya ne possède pas assez de temps pour organiser une stratégie pour chacun des cas de figure. Il décida donc de considérer cette hypothèse comme étant la seule possibilité et de planifier à partir de cela.

Il observa ensuite l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Le terrain d'entraînement était semblable à celui utilisé pour le test d'entrée de Yuei, minus les robots. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait utiliser le parkour pour se déplacer, mais d'un autre côté, cela rendait les embuscades bien plus faciles à mettre en place. En premier lieu, il lui fallait se mettre en hauteur – cela réduirait les risques – et en second, il se devait de trouver Yaoyorozu avait qu'elle ne le trouve. L'effet de surprise est capital.

Un signal sonore retentit, indiquant le début du compte à rebours. _Vingt_ _minutes._

Sans perdre une seconde, Midoriya se dirigea vers le balcon le plus proche et commença à escalader le mur, s'aidant d'une poutre extérieure. Il atteignit rapidement le toit et continua sa course vers un autre immeuble, plus haut que le premier, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre un point suffisamment haut qui lui permettait une vue d'ensemble sur une majorité du terrain. _Treize_ _minutes. Deuxième étape : trouver Yaoyorozu._

C'était probablement la partie la plus difficile de l'épreuve. Trop de temps s'était écoulé pour espérer qu'elle n'ait pas encore commencé à bouger – que ce soit pour se cacher ou pour l'embusquer. Et dix minutes étaient trop courtes pour qu'il cherche à tâtons : il n'aurait pas le temps de l'affronter, même s'il la trouvait à temps.

 _Réfléchit._

Il était probable que lorsqu'ils avaient été situés, on ne les ait pas placés côte-à-côte. Il pouvait donc éliminer une certaine surface autour de son point de départ. De plus, il avait supposé que Yaoyorozu n'allait pas chercher à se cacher mais plutôt à l'affronter, elle se trouvait donc sans doute à mi-distance entre leurs deux points de départ. S'il traçait un second cercle autour de sa position de départ, qui engloberait toutes les positions de Yaoyorozu possible, il ne lui restait qu'une zone de recherche plutôt restreinte. Ajoutant à cela qu'il se trouvait sur le bord du terrain, ce n'est plus qu'un demi-cercle qu'il doit observer. _Onze_ _minutes, c'est parti._

Trouver Yaoyorozu avait été, mine de rien, plutôt facile. Tout comme il l'avait prédit, elle avait décidé d'une approche frontale et s'était elle aussi installée sur les toits. De là où il se trouvait, Izuku pouvait discerner la forme d'un fusil, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute prévu de l'immobiliser à distance à l'aide d'une balle bien placée. Cependant, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas imaginé qu'il ait pu lui aussi décider de se déplacer sur les toits – ce qui était étrange, car elle donnait l'impression d'être le genre de personne à ne pas négliger le moindre détail.

 _Huit minutes. Que faire ?_

Il avait deux plans d'action. D'un côté, il pouvait profiter du fait qu'elle ait son attention fixée sur le sol et attaquer pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, la mettre KO proprement et rapidement et réussir le test d'Aizawa. D'un autre côté, il était fortement possible que cela soit un piège et qu'en agissant ainsi, il tombe dedans la tête la première, ne réussisse pas à lui faire admettre défaite et échoue au test.

 _Sept minutes. Réfléchit !_

Izuku n'avait pas le temps de chercher une autre approche et il ne possédait rien qui lui permette d'attaquer à distance : sa seule arme était le corps-à-corps et s'il était chanceux, l'effet de surprise. Mais Yaoyorozu était trop intelligente pour laisser une aussi grande ouverture, elle avait sans doute placé des pièges, ou des détecteurs tout du moins, autour d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher par derrière et encore moins par devant – cela serait suicidaire. Tout de même, il devait bien exister _un_ moyen d'arriver sur le toit de l'immeuble auquel elle n'avait pas pensé ! Midoriya força ses yeux à repasser sur toutes les places, les moindres cachettes, les plus petites crevasses qui entouraient son adversaire. Aucune n'était accessible et de toute manière, s'il avait pu les voir, Yaoyorozu les avait aussi remarquées.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un angle mort, quelque chose de tellement évident que le prendre en compte, l'imaginer comme chemin empruntable, était _impossible._ Yaoyorozu portait un fusil pour le shooter à distance. Elle observait ce qui se trouvait devant elle et l'immeuble était suffisamment grand pour lui offrir une vue imprenable. Sauf qu'en faisant ainsi, il y avait une toute petite zone qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder : juste au pied de l'immeuble et le long du mur, à la verticale de sa position. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à imiter Spider-man.

 _Six minutes. Vite._

Le bâtiment était une tour d'environ quinze mètres de haut, quatre étages grand maximum, construit uniquement en verre. L'escalader était impossible : il n'y avait pas la moindre prise disponible. Mais il y avait des fenêtres. S'il pouvait atteindre le dernier étage par l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer, il pourrait se propulser sur le toit en prenant Yaoyorozu par surprise. Midoriya ne perdit pas plus de temps et se lança en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment voisin. Ses déplacements avaient été suffisamment silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son opposant et il continua à se déplacer ainsi jusqu'à atteindre le pied du bâtiment ciblé. Comme il l'avait pensé, la porte était située dans l'angle mort de Yaoyorozu. Sans doute en était-elle consciente, mais le fait qu'elle surveillait tous les passages possibles _au sol_ et qu'elle avait sécurisé ses arrières pour prévenir des attaques aériennes l'avaient amenée à ignorer, même inconsciemment, la possibilité qu'il puisse atteindre la porte sans qu'elle le remarque. Izuku entra dans le bâtiment.

 _Quatre minutes._

La seconde où la porte se referma, il jeta à la poubelle toute illusion de discrétion et se rua vers les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage. Il s'accorda une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre désirée. Il l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, serrant les dents lorsqu'elle grinça à mi-chemin. Il retient son souffle, priant pour que le bruit n'ait pas été détecté et continua l'action après que quelques secondes se soient écoulées. Il monta sur une chaise et se mit en position.

 _Trois minutes._

Il pouvait voir la pointe du fusil qui dépassait du tout depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

 _Maintenant !_

D'un même mouvement, il se saisit du fusil, qu'il envoya vers le sol, et se propulsa vers le toit, utilisant la résistance au mouvement causée par Yaoyorozu pour augmenter sa force. Il eut tout juste le temps de se hisser sur le toit avant que Yaoyorozu ne l'attaque. Sans lui donner le temps de se relever, elle réduit l'écart qui se trouvait entre eux et le maintint immobile, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, un genou à terre et un pistolet dans les mains. _Elle m'attendait. Mince._

D'une claque, Izuku envoya valdinguer l'arme et se saisit de l'une de ses mains. Rapidement, sans la laisser réagir, il dégagea sa jambe et lui envoya un coup de pied au plexus. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et l'obligea à se plier sur elle-même. Elle ne baissa cependant pas sa garde et riposta en bloquant le coup de poing qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer. D'un mouvement sec, elle se défit de la prise qu'il avait sur son bras. Izuku préféra utiliser la seconde de battement qui précéderait son attaque pour commencer à se redresser, mais il l'avait à nouveau sous-estimée et elle utilisa cet instant où son équilibre était précaire pour balayer ses jambes et le renvoyer à terre. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine action elle l'immobilisa à nouveau, prenant garde à ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Il était complètement et totalement dépassé, à sa merci.

Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne avant la fin du chronomètre, quand bien même il était visible pour quiconque se donnant la peine de regarder qu'il lui était impossible de la vaincre. Il décida de tout miser sur un dernier coup et relâcha ses muscles autant qu'il le pouvait – Tsukauchi avait essayé de lui apprendre, mais on pouvait difficilement le qualifier de passable dans cette matière, tant il était tendu lors des combat. Cependant, il sembla que sa ruse fonctionna et instinctivement, Yaoyorozu détendit elle aussi sa posture, lui offrant une infime ouverture. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, Izuku s'arc-bouta et lui envoya un coup-de-boule qui la toucha au menton.

Horrifié, Midoriya prit conscience, mais un peu tard, qu'il y avait un paramètre qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte.

Rien ne retenait son adversaire.

Sonnée et emportée par la force mise dans le coup, elle bascula en arrière et par-dessus le toit. Il y eut un instant de flottement où Izuku pensa – espéra – qu'elle allait reprendre suffisamment conscience pour au moins éviter la chute, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle plongea dans le vide, la tête la première.

 _Une minute._

« YAOYOROZU !»

Midoriya ne put attraper sa cheville à temps que grâce à ses réflexes, forgés tant bien que mal par l'entraînement de Tsukauchi.

 _Sauvée._

Yaoyorozu était bien plus lourde qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Dans le sens vraiment, _vraiment_ lourde. Il la tenait à deux mains mais la position était loin d'être sécurisée et il ignorait s'il était suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de tomber jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de la ramener sur le toit. Sauf que…

« Yaoyorozu ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? » Izuku attendit quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse, force lui fut donné de constater qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. _Pourvu que ça marche…_

Doucement, il commença à la balancer de haut en bas, augmentant petit à petit la force dans chacun de ses mouvements.

 _3_

Il affirma sa prise sur sa cheville et mit toute sa force dans le balancement qui suivi.

 _2_

Yaoyorozu était à la quasi-verticale du mur, un dixième de seconde durant lequel elle était en apesanteur.

 _1_

Elle revint à pleine vitesse vers le mur de l'immeuble.

 _Maintenant !_

Au moment même où il aurait dû lui donner un coup de balancier pour la relancer, Midoriya la lâcha et emportée par l'élan, Yaoyorozu vola à travers la fenêtre qu'il avait utilisée précédemment pour monter sur le toit. Un lourd craquement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd indiquant la chute d'un objet.

 _Ah. J'avais oublié la chaise._

 **-o0o-**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci à toutes ces magnifiques reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori ou ont follow. Cela m'aide et m'encourage à avancer. Merci beaucoup.  
J'en profite pour remercier à nouveau Erin Blitzkrieg qui m'a offert le plus beau compliment dont j'aurais jamais pu rêver. Juste. Wow. J'ai beau relire le commentaire, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Merci.

 **Pour Kira Walker...** MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je suis entièrement de ton avis : les fics françaises n'offrent pas suffisamment de TodoMido! Shouto réapparaît au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir continué à me lire.

 **À propos des updates...** La prépa est _tellement_ plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais... Bref, je risque d'avoir du retard (c'est quasiment sûr, même) au niveau de mes publications. Même avec deux semaines d'intervalle. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne pas ! De toute manière, j'ai suffisamment de chapitres d'avance pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances. C'est juste que les corrections... Erg.

 **Bon**. J'ai fini mes petites déclarations, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et, je l'espère, nous nous reverrons au suivant.


End file.
